Finding My Way Home
by KatLady13
Summary: Kagome endures tragedy after tragedy to become an adult. She has to make a hard decision to flee the U.S. in order to keep someone dear to her safe, so she runs to Japan where she meets a hanyou. IK MS SR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning of the End

This is how it usually was. Kagome was stuck in the middle, again. She absolutely hated being the middle child. Her older sister Kikyo was absolutely the perfect angel. If you had a problem, she could fix it. Kikyo was talented, beautiful, smart and funny. Most of all she was caring. For as long as Kagome could remember, Kikyo was always there if she ever had any problems in life, with the family or with school. Kagome adored her older sister and hoped to be just like her. Her parents doted on her every chance that they got and with good reason. Kikyo was the perfect daughter, perfect sister, and perfect student. No one didn't like Kikyo. She was the most popular girl in her school. In fact, she had done so well she would soon be going to Harvard. Kikyo would be studying to become a doctor, specializing in pediatrics. The entire reason they were out that night was because of Kikyo really. They were on their way home from having dinner in the city. She had just turned 18 and would be graduating from high school in two short weeks. Kikyo sat to Kagome's left.

On Kagome's right was Souta. He was nine years old. Souta was always following her around and annoying her. She hated that. He was always there, especially if she ever had any friends over. He would tease her and her friends. Souta however was the baby of the family, so he tended to get away with more. That didn't bother Kagome so much as he was always in her stuff! He read her diary, and snooped through her room all of the time. On more than one occasion, Kagome had talked to Kikyo about it, hoping to get some advice. All that Kikyo told her was that Souta just wanted to be like her and she should be patient and understanding with him, she should always, above all else, look out for Souta. Kagome tried her hardest with that. If she ever saw anyone picking on Souta, she was there to stop it and stick up for him. She helped him with his homework too. It wasn't so much that she didn't like Souta, it was just…he was her little brother. Sometimes she just wished he would go away.

In the driver's seat was her father. She supposed he was handsome and smart. She knew he was funny. He was always cracking jokes at the dinner table and everyone always laughed, even if the jokes were horrible. He never yelled at any of them, no matter how upset he was. Kagome thought he was a normal father. He loved his wife and children; he read the paper each day with his coffee. Each night he watched television and went to bed at a decent hour. He loved to watch football. It wasn't something he had gotten much of before they moved to America, so he relished it now. Back when Kagome was only eight or nine they had moved from Osaka to the U.S. Their father had been adamant that they not live in a large city. They lived in a small suburb of New York.

In the passenger's seat was Kagome's mother. She was beautiful and loving. She had short dark hair that was just below her ears. She was always dressed nicely and never embarrassed any of her children. If they had anything that needed to be done she did it for them. She made sure that they all ate good meals and got enough sleep. She was also a normal mother. Each morning she got her children up, made them breakfast and dropped them off at school. She picked them up each day and set their chores for them too. If she ever got angry she would yell, but not too much. Usually just enough to let you know she was very upset and you wouldn't get off easily this time.

Kagome loved all of her family. They were all important to her in their own special way. Kagome was 14 that night, as of about two months prior. She had long hair just like Kikyo's only it wasn't as straight or glossy. She was too tall and too thin. No matter how much junk food she ate, she couldn't put on any weight. She was as straight as a rail. This year there was a rumor going around that she was anorexic at her school. She wasn't of course, but being so thin and gangly didn't help. In fact, she could probably pass for a boy if she had short hair. She hadn't developed into a woman at all yet. She had never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. She did have friends in school, but they all kind of thought she was a little spoiled. Tonight she was feeling grumpy. It was Kikyo's big night, but why did she have to be stuck in the middle seat in the back of the car?

"Mom, why do I have to be stuck back here? Can't we get a bigger car?" Kagome whined to her mother.

"Oh Kagome dear, you should be grateful that we are all together. Soon your sister Kikyo will be leaving for school and it will be awhile before we are together again." Her mother tried to placate her.

"Eew! Kagome just let one rip back here, I need to roll a window down, it's so gross!" Souta said chastising his sister as usual.

"God Souta! I did not, why don't you just grow up already you jerk." Kagome said, pushing her brother as far away from her as possible.

"See this is why we should have a huge car, or SUV or something. Seriously you guys, we need to get rid of this thing." Kagome complained to her parents again.

"Well, that's our Kagome for sure; she always wants something more than what she has, no matter how good she has it now." Kagome's father joked. Everyone laughed at Kagome's expense.

"What? I didn't mean that, it's just that I hate sitting in the middle. I've got no room back here." Kagome defended.

"Oh Kagome, he didn't mean that at all. He just meant that you are always reaching for something better, that's not such a bad thing is it?" Kikyo stated complacently.

"No, I guess it's not. Not if you put it that way it isn't." Kagome agreed.

"Yeah right, we all know how spoiled you are Kagome. You're never satisfied with anything you have!" Souta said.

"That's not true at all. I'm perfectly satisfied with everyone in this car…except you that is, of course" Kagome fired back.

"Kagome, that's no way to talk to Souta. I think you need to apologize to him right now." Kikyo said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Your sister is right Kagome, but Souta I think you need to apologize as well. Kagome, since you are the older one, you set the example and apologize first." Her mother said quietly.

Kagome let out a loud sigh. "Oh alright, I'm sorry Souta." She said through gritted teeth.

"I accept your apology Kagome. I'm sorry too" Souta said. He nudged her playfully and she smiled down at him and nudged him back.

The car pulled up to a stop at some train tracks with lights flashing, crossing guards lowering and a warning bell was sounding. Her father turned the car off and said, "Well, I think we're going to be here awhile and since now that that's all settled, what do you all say to a game? We've got awhile to get back home from the city, so what'll it be?"

"Oh dad, not another lame game" Kagome retorted. "I think it'll be fun" Souta said.

"It's up to Kikyo, it's her night" their mother said.

"Hmmm. Lets see. I think twenty questions would be good." Kikyo said, smiling at her mother.

They could hear the train in the distance and Souta scrambled up to see it. "Souta, you cant' see it yet because there is a curve in the way. We won't see it until it's practically here." Kagome explained to her younger brother.

Just then something rammed into the back of their car and it slowly started to move forward.

"What the hell?" Their mother said. "I don't know, I think someone hit us." Her father answered.

Then they were jolted forward again, but this time it didn't stop. Whatever was behind them was pushing them forward… onto the train tracks.

"Do something!" Their mother yelled as the front part of the car broke through the guard rails and continued forward.

"I'm trying to!" Their father yelled back "Oh god…the car won't start"

"Everyone get out of the car now!" Their mother screamed over the trains blaring horn. It was getting closer.

Souta tried his door, but the latch wouldn't move. "I can't get it open Mom!" Souta cried, tears streaming down his terrified face.

"Mine won't open either" Kikyo admonished in a shaky voice.

"Damnit, I can't believe that they found us. Can you get yours open?" Their mother said to their father.

Kagome sat watching the train get closer and closer, she could see it easily over Souta's head now. The front of the car was on the tracks now. She couldn't move. She knew that they wouldn't get off of that track.

"No, mine won't budge either. I thought we'd be alright here, how'd they find us?" Their father answered.

"I don't know, but we don't have much time. Okay kids, try and get as far to the left of the vehicle as you can. Kikyo hold Kagome, and Kagome you hold Souta.

Kagome looked up again, and saw that the train tracks were just in front of where her parents were now.

Kikyo put her arms around Kagome and pulled her practically on top of her lap. When Kagome tried to get Souta, he wouldn't budge for anything.

"My belt Kagome! My seatbelt won't let me move" Souta said in a terrified voice. He was desperately trying to grab a hold of Kagome and undo his belt at the same time.

"Let me do it, just put your arms around my neck Souta" Kagome said as she leaned forward, undid his belt and pulled him back with her.

When she did this, time seemed to slow down. As she pushed up against the far side of the car with Kikyo and Souta she looked behind the car. It was so strange. She could see an outline of a vehicle, but it was so dark outside she couldn't see much. That was when she realized that they didn't have their lights on. Why wouldn't they have their lights on? Why don't they stop? She thought. Then all of the sudden, their car lit up and she could see two faces in the front of the vehicle clearly. They saw her too and the one behind the wheel smiled at her.

A blaring noise drew her attention away and the train was on top of them. The last thing she thought was, Oh, I could see them because of the light on the front of the train

Then the train slammed into the car and she heard screaming, glass breaking and her own heart thundering in her skull.

The sound that she heard over everything else was the horrendous sound of metal grinding on metal. They were being forced down the track in front of the train.

**A/N Okay, I know I'm really horrible right? I need to let you know there will be some death in this story, and it will be sad. Inuyasha should be coming up soon. I promise I'm going somewhere with this! Please R&R to let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is a chapter where there is some death and is again about Kagome and Kikyo. I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**ioke: Thank you so much for your encouragement and I'm glad that you like my story so far! Please keep on reviewing.**

**Piccolo13: Here is the update that you requested, and thank you also for reviewing. I'm glad that you like my stories!**

**Black Rose the Legendary Player: Thank you for reviewing my story, you were the first one! **

**If it weren't for you guys, I don't think that I would be updating so soon! To all the others who read my story, please share the love! I would love to know what you think!**

Chapter 2

What Death Brings

Kagome hated the feeling of waking up. It was like you were still asleep and nothing was ever easy to understand. When she opened her eyes and looked around her she was a little confused. This wasn't her room at all. Everything was white. Really white. She heard beeping noises and turned to see what exactly was going on, and she saw a screen. It took her a moment to realize that it was monitoring her heart beat. If that was right, then she must be in a hospital.

She tried to sit up to get a better look around when she heard her sister's melodious voice, "You're awake, oh Kagome, I'm so glad that you're awake." Then Kikyo leaned in and gave her a gentle hug. Kagome tried to speak, but found she couldn't, there was something in her throat.

"Kagome, don't try to talk. The doctors had to put a tube down your throat to stabilize your breathing. Wait just a minute and I'll have a nurse come in and remove it now that you're awake." Then Kikyo disappeared from her line of sight again. A few minutes later a kind looking nurse came into view.

"Alright honey, I need you to take a deep breath, when I say to, exhale as forcefully as you can and I'll pull this tube out, okay?" Kagome nodded that she understood and took in a deep breath. "Okay, exhale Kagome" She did as she was asked and the tube came out. It was a horrible feeling, but it was over in just a moment.

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome said in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Where is my sister?" she asked the nurse.

"I'm right here Kagome, just here" Kikyo answered. Kagome looked to her voice, and saw that Kikyo was there, sitting in a wheelchair. "Kikyo, why are you in a wheelchair? What happened to you? Where is everyone?" Kagome said with a bit of fear coming into her voice.

"I'll go and get the doctor for her Kikyo. It won't be long" the nurse said as she hurried out of the room.

"Kagome, there was an accident. We were both hurt, my legs are broken from the way I was sitting when the train hit…I'll be fine though" Kikyo answered as her eyes misted over.

"Train? What are you talking about Kikyo? Where are Mom, Dad and Souta? Are they alright?" Kagome said in a more panicked voice.

Just then the doctor rushed into the room, "Well hello there Kagome. We're all glad to see you awake." The doctor commented. "I need to perform an exam now Kagome. We just need to see the extent of the damage. Please follow the light." He held up a small penlight and watched her carefully as she followed it back and forth. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her heart and her breathing.

"Now Kagome, how much do you remember about the accident?" He paused and waited for her to answer.

"I don't remember any accident. Where is the rest of my family doctor?" Kagome said in a raspy voice.

"I see. Please call me Dr. Morgan Kagome. I need to be very clear alright? There was an accident and you're entire family was in the car. What is the last thing that you remember?"

Kagome thought for a moment. She remembered getting ready to go out with her family at home. They were celebrating something. "We were going out for Kikyo's birthday. All of us, we went to her favorite restaurant. I don't understand…where are they?" Kagome whispered looking to her sister for help.

"Kagome…your family, the train it-" "Now is not the time for this doctor. You need to finish the exam on my sister."

Kagome looked at both of them and began to understand. She didn't say anything, but stared up at the ceiling.

Dr. Morgan pushed on her stomach and watched for a reaction, there was none. "That's a good sign. That means no more internal bleeding, no more pain there. Now lets check your legs" He moved down to her feet and pulled out his pen again. Pulling the sheets back and up so that Kagome couldn't see what he was doing, he pressed the pen into the middle of her right foot. "Tell me if you feel anything at all" he told Kagome.

Kagome lay there, motionless as she tried to work things out in her head. She heard the doctor and waited for something to happen, when nothing did she asked, "Are you going to start soon?" Dr. Morgan exchanged a worried look with Kikyo as he pressed the pen into her left foot. Still no reaction. "Do you feel anything at all? Any pressure or pain?" He asked Kagome hopefully.

"No, I don't feel anything. That's good though isn't it? I mean no pain right?" Kagome said still too absorbed by the fact that she had been through an accident.

Dr. Morgan put the sheet back down and tucked it in around her. He moved up to look at her and sat on the side of her bed.

"Kagome, you've suffered some very serious injuries. It seems that in the accident one of your vertebrae suffered some fractures that have lodged in and around your spine. They haven't severed it and probably won't, but they did cause some severe swelling. This has cut off the nerves that go down into your legs so you can't feel anything below the waist."

Kagome looked at the doctor with a look of horror on her face. She knew what that meant. "I'm paralyzed? Are you saying that I can't walk anymore?"

"Doctor this is enough. I will speak with my sister about this, we have no further need of you now, please leave us." Kikyo said in a harsh voice. "Kagome we can talk about all of this later, what you need to do now is get some rest and save your strength." Kikyo said calmly and reached for Kagome's hand.

Kagome pulled it away from her and reached out to the doctor. "Please, I need to know what happened. All of it. I need to know where my parents are Doctor Morgan. Please tell me where my little brother is." Kagome pleaded.

"Kikyo, I think it best we go over all of this now, Kagome is obviously distressed and it is not good for her. I doubt she would be able to get any rest in this state." Dr. Morgan said as gently as he could. He looked back at Kagome and took her hand in both of his as he began to explain what happened.

"You were all in the car on your way home. The police think that the car must have stalled on the railroad tracks. You three kids were in the back seat and your parents were in the front of the car. When the train hit, it was going over 60mph. It was a forceful impact. You and your sister both suffered serious concussions, which indicates that you both hit your heads very hard at some point. You Kagome, were sitting in the middle seat with the lap belt on. When the train hit the car, you were forced back so hard that it put stress on your vertebrae and that is what caused the stress fractures and bone fragments to lodge in your spine." Dr. Morgan paused to gage the reaction Kagome was having.

She looked as though she was going to faint at any moment. "Are you sure you want him to continue? I know that I can't stand to listen to this." Kikyo said. "I'm positive." Kagome said in a quiet but determined voice.

"The train pushed the car further down the tracks until it could finally come to a stop a few miles down the track on a bridge. Because of the way the car was situated on the tracks when it was hit, it was leaning off the bridge. Kagome, you and your sister were the only ones wearing your seatbelts. They saved your lives. On the tracks the car tilted and of course the windows had all been broken out by the impact of the crash." Dr. Morgan paused again. He really didn't want to go on any further but knew that he had to.

"Kagome, your injuries include skull fractures, pressure on the brain, shattered teeth and leg bones. Your right arm was broken and you have several broken ribs. These injuries caused your body to shut down. You've been in a deep sleep, a coma for 5 days. We had to actually drill a hole in your skull to relieve the pressure on your brain. Most of these problems can be helped with surgery, but you have survived this accident Kagome. You and your sister were very lucky. You need to understand that neither of you should have survived that accident, but you did and it was for a reason. Don't ever let yourself think otherwise Kagome. You were meant to survive this." Dr. Morgan finished with an intense look in his eyes.

"I understand that Doctor Morgan. Now please, tell me what happened with my family?" Kagome said, looking right back into his eyes.

"Kagome, they didn't survive. You and your sister are the only ones that did. Please know that they were most likely killed by the impact of the crash. But also, they were not wearing their safety belts and when the car tilted on the track on the bridge...they wouldn't have been able survive that fall. They wouldn't have been awake or felt any pain Kagome. Try and take some comfort in that." Dr. Morgan said, never once taking his eyes away from her.

"So…my parents and my little brother are all gone?" Kagome asked shakily. The doctor responded quietly "Yes Kagome, that's right."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me everything Doctor Morgan, I appreciate that more than you saving my life." Kagome's voice broke on a sob, but she quickly recovered.

"You're welcome Kagome. Now we will still have some work to do for you and some more tests, but I'll come back for that tomorrow alright? If you need anything, please press the assistance button and someone will be here quickly." Dr. Morgan said with a kind smile as he left the two survivors alone.

"Kagome, do you remember any of that at all?" Kikyo asked her younger sister.

"No, I don't remember any of it. I can't believe that they're all gone." Kagome said, started to mourn her loss. Kagome's eyes were full of unshed tears. Kikyo saw this, and went to her sister. She put her arms around her sister and held her as she cried.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here. Everything will be fine." Kikyo soothed her. "I'm going to take care of you now." Kikyo stopped for a moment and let out a small cry as her tears started to flow. "I was so scared Kagome. I thought that I had lost everything when you wouldn't wake up. I was afraid you wouldn't ever wake up and I wouldn't have anyone to take care of anymore. But you're awake now and I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm not going away to school, I'm going to stay here with you, and take care of you." Kikyo cried out. "Kagome, you're all that I've got in the world!"

Over the next month, Kagome's guardianship was given to Kikyo. There were no other living relatives to have Kagome live with. Kikyo also inherited the family's fortune. As it was, their family had quite a lot of money and Kikyo wouldn't have to work to support Kagome at all. With all of the stocks, mutual funds and savings together, there was well over 500 million dollars. Kikyo immediately started using the money for Kagome's health care. She hired specialists to come in from all over to examine Kagome and reconstructive surgeons were also flown in to see what they could do for her crushed bones and teeth. It would take several surgeries and many months for Kagome to look like herself again.

**A/N So there's that chapter. Please don't hate me for that! Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of about recovery and how Kikyo and Kagome are both dealing with the loss of the family. Next chapter is what is going on with Inuyasha and his family!**

**Thanks to: **

**ioke: Yeah, I know it's sad and there is more sadness to come! It will get better though, I promise, thanks for the review!**

**Animefanatic1632: Wow, so it's the saddest? Really? I'm going to take that as a compliment, I mean, that's what I was going for. I do promise that it will get better, it may take a several chapters, but it will get better and Kagome will be happy!**

**To all of the other readers out there, please share the love and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3 Shattered Memories

It was a short two weeks after Kagome had woken up. She was absolutely terrified for today. It was to be her first surgery to try and undo some of the damage that had been done to her in the accident. Today they were going to operate on her right arm. There was a serious compound fracture and it wasn't healing like it should be. So, today they were going into her upper arm where the break was. The doctors were going to insert some screws into the bone to hold it in place so that it could heal. After they did that, she would only have to have her arm in a sling instead of a cast. That was something good she supposed.

"Kagome, are you ready to go yet?" Kikyo asked in a melodious voice. Kikyo was there every single day to keep her sister company. She never cried over the loss of their parents and brother. Whenever Kagome tried to ask her why she didn't grieve, she only answered that she didn't want to grieve because she still had Kagome. She said that Kagome was her only reason for getting up in the mornings now and that she would never leave like the rest of the family did.

Kagome on the other hand cried every night. She missed them all terribly, but Kikyo always told her not to dwell on it. There wasn't anything that they could have done to prevent the accident so they shouldn't think about it anymore. She always told Kagome to just focus on getting better. No matter how Kagome tried to do this, it felt wrong. Kagome felt guilty that she had lived while the others had not. She was angry with them all for leaving her and then she felt guilty about that. Kagome often thought to herself what she would do if they were all still alive. No matter how many times she ran it through in her mind; it would never ease the pain she felt over losing them. Then she felt even worse because she didn't think she was being true to her sister. After all, Kikyo was still alive. Kikyo told Kagome nearly every day that she wouldn't mourn the loss of the family because her little sister was still here and for that reason she put all of her energy into taking care of Kagome's needs.

"Yeah, I guess so Kikyo. If they have to do this I guess that I'm ready." Kagome sighed. She felt like everything was spinning out of control around her but did her best to calm down.

"Kagome don't be so worried. You haven't made it this far just to give up now. We have to stick together Kagome, so I'm here for you. I will always be here to take care of you." Kikyo finished moving over to take Kagome's hands.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, let's just get this over with. I can't wait to get my arm out of my cast anyway." Kagome said with a slight smile.

Kikyo called in the doctors. There were three of them, and they started wheeling her out of her room and down the hall. Before she knew it she was in the operating room and was being given the anesthesia. One of the doctors told her to count backwards from 100. She was somewhere around 87 when she went under.

A few hours later she awoke in her own room. She was groggy, just like she had been when she came out of her coma. She looked over at her right arm. It was out of the cast and there was a bandage on it, and it was in a sling looped over her neck now. She didn't feel any pain.

"You're awake! How do you feel Kagome? Does it hurt? Do you need anything?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I could use some water?" Kagome answered in a raspy voice. Kikyo returned a few moments later with a cup and a pitcher full of water. She poured her a glass and gave her a few sips.

"Kikyo, I can hold my own cup, I'm not a child." Kagome answered angrily. Ever since they found out that she was paralyzed from the waist down, Kikyo was constantly mothering her. Kagome knew that Kikyo felt like she should take their mother's place and so she let her, most of the time.

"I know that Kagome, but why don't you just indulge me and let me take care of you? That's what I'm here for after all." Kikyo said in a chipper voice.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad that you did so well in the operation."

Kagome's heart dropped into her stomach. "Why?" Was all she said.

"Well," Kikyo began cheerfully "The doctors have a few more surgeries that they need to do on you and since you did so well they know that they can without any problems."

Kagome knew that this was going to happen. There were a lot of things wrong with her that only surgery could fix. For example, the hole that they had to drill in her skull needed to be repaired. She had also shattered several of her teeth on impact in the accident and crushed the cartilage in her nose. All of that had to be fixed. Kagome just didn't want to have to go through anymore pain. The worst part was that she would have to go through several surgeries and recoveries. The doctors couldn't do them all at once, she would have to do them all one at a time. They would also have to shave her head all over again for the operation on her skull. Kagome made a silent vow to herself that she would never have short hair again after this. She would have long beautiful hair just like her sister.

"I see. When do they plan to start these surgeries?"

"They have a specialist coming in to work on your nose next week. Two weeks after that they will fix all of your teeth at the same time. They're not sure when they will work on your skull though." Kikyo said matter of factly as she gave Kagome some more water.

"Kikyo, this is all just too much. I mean, can't we just wait awhile before we start doing all of this. I need time to soak in all of this. It just all hurts too much." Kagome cried.

"Kagome, are we talking about the surgeries and your recovery or the accident?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Well, both I guess. We just lost our entire family Kikyo. I can't believe that you don't even want to take some time to deal with that. They are gone Kikyo! They aren't ever going to come back. Souta will never have another birthday. Mom and Dad will never see what we become. Doesn't that register with you Kikyo?" Kagome screamed at her sister.

"Kagome, this is exactly the thing that I don't want you to be doing. We need to move on and live our own lives now. I have moved on Kagome. I found something that is more important then dreaming about what if scenarios. I have you Kagome. You are my responsibility and if you really care about me you will realize that. You shouldn't be upset when you still have me here. I'm not upset because I still have you; in fact you are all that I have and I will put all of my energy into taking care of you. Please do the same for me Kagome. Forget about all of this and just move on." Kikyo finished.

She looked really angry. Kikyo had told her several times already that she was the only reason she got up in the mornings and that she would take care of her now. Kagome compared how her sister had been acting towards her and made her decision. Kikyo was the only family that she had left. If being upset over the accident was too upsetting to her then she would just have to stop it all together.

"Kikyo, I want to forget for you. But it's just too hard. I don't know how to do it. I'm not strong like you are. Can you please show me how to deal with this?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kikyo perked up immediately. This was the exact opportunity she had been looking for.

"Well, I have actually been speaking with some of the doctors about some medications for you since you have been having problems moving on and letting go." Kikyo paused to gauge Kagome's reaction. When she didn't show one she decided to go on.

"There are some anti-depressants we think may be worth a try. Another medication can help with the feelings you have been experiencing. They can help the memories and the pain fade away. Soon you would forget all of the pain and be able to move on. Do you think that is something you would like to try?" Kikyo asked.

"I think it might be worth a try at least. How long would I have to take it?" Kagome asked. She refused to make eye contact with her sister. How could ask me to do this? Kikyo is all that I have left in the world and now she wants to drug me up because I'm too upsetting to her? She is my only family now and I refuse to lose her too. I'll do whatever she asks.

"You would only have to be on it for a few months until the memories fade completely. You'll still remember things from before. It's only the recent time that will be erased. I'll let the doctors know to begin the treatment as soon as possible."

Kikyo left the room and went directly to one of Kagome's doctors to let them know to start her on the new medication.

The next day Kagome noticed a new pill in with the rest of what she was taking. She had antibiotics, steroids and vitamins. Now there was a new pill there as well. She knew what it was and she took it. She did want to forget if that meant that her pain would be erased. She took it each day for three solid months.

During that time everything was a blur. Her other surgeries and most of the recovery from that time. Her short term memory was affected also. For that time frame, she didn't remember much of anything. She knew what she had gone through, but just didn't remember it. There were no memories of the accident either.

One day Kagome woke up and she didn't have that feeling that she had lost something very important. She knew what her situation was now, that she and her sister were the only ones left and that she was paralyzed, but it didn't make her want to crumble to the floor and weep. Whenever thoughts of her family came to mind, she just forced them out.

That was how Kagome got through each day, she refused to remember her past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! So here is what's going on with Inuyasha atm. Thanks to Piccolo13 and Awak3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow for reviewing! I love to hear reviews, I live on them and they push me to update. So please take the time to submit a review, even if it's really short. Thanks!**

Chapter 4 The Other Side

Near the same time of the accident that stole away Kagome's family a similar situation was forming in her home town of Japan. There, the demon leader of a very powerful mafia group, Inuno Takahashi was preparing to go on a trip with his beloved human wife, Izayoi. Inuno had two sons, one was the demon prince, Seshomaru and the other was his hanyou son, Inuyasha whose mother was Izayoi. Seshomaru was twenty at this time and Inuyasha was seventeen.

Both of the boys looked up to their father. He was their idol. Even though he hadn't found love with Seshomaru's mother, there was no ill blood between them. He and Inuyasha however, were a different story. They would respect each other as they had to, but no more than that. Mostly, they avoided each other if they could. The one thing that kept this strange and violent family together was Izayoi. She was not Seshomaru's true mother, but she treated him like a son. He grew to love her like a mother, even though he would never show it. At times he was jealous of Inuyasha because he was related to her by blood, but Izayoi would call him her son and his feelings would change into those of admiration. She accepted her demon family with open arms. She may not approve of their livelihood, but she accepted it and lived with it on a daily basis.

Her husband was the most powerful man in Tokyo. He worked an underground lending business and he also worked in smuggling goods in and out, but mostly out. One of his largest customers was from the states and had a weekly shipment that could never be late. The goods that he shipped were never drugs, or weapons. Instead he worked with antiques and rarities. It was very valuable and he worked hard to obtain these and sell them for a good price. The other side of his business was a lending corporation. It was mainly a front, but was also very profitable. He would lend out cash for entrepreneurs. Depending on how much you borrowed, you were put into a bracket, and in each bracket you had to pay back a certain percentage and had a certain amount of time to do it in. In the larger amounts of money, the brackets were very high. You had longer to pay them off, but the percentage of interest you accrued was really quite high also. Sometimes it went up to forty percent.

That was how his business ran. He owned most of the city. He dabbled in realty work and restaurants, and theatres. One thing that set him apart from most other men in the business is that he had a good heart. He made donations to local charities and even had an orphanage that was funded by him alone. He tried to make at least a monthly visit there to see the children, Izayoi was always by his side. Of course, that meant bringing their sons along. Not that they weren't well behaved or anything…it just wasn't what they really wanted to spend their time doing.

On this night, there were no stars in the sky and the threat of rain loomed heavily over the city. Izayoi had said she wanted to spend the night with her husband. She hadn't seen him much lately as he had just gotten back from a business trip to the U.S. She had missed him while he was gone and insisted that they go out for a night on the town. She had wanted to cheer him up because that night, he had lost a dear friend. He refused to tell her what was wrong, but she could tell, she could always tell. "Honey, I know something is wrong, but you don't have to tell me. Just let me cheer you up. Things can never be all bad! Something good will always come around to you, you just have to be willing to see it!" She told him in a cheerful voice. That was her token phrase. She said it all the time. _Things can never be all bad. Something good will always come around to you, you just have to be willing to see it. _That was something that he loved about her. She was always the optimist, never saw the glass as half empty. He loved her all the more for it. She had gotten reservations at a nice restaurant for just the two of them. She put on a new gown she had gotten while he was gone and the necklace with matching earrings he bought her after giving birth to Inuyasha. She always said that they were her favorite pieces of jewelry.

"I know my love, you always brighten my darkest days." Inuno told her. She turned and smiled back to him and laughed. That sound was like music to his ears. It lifted his spirits again. He followed his love out to the car that night. She was hurrying along, pulling him behind her. Excitement was all over her face as she smiled back at him again. He smiled back, letting her pull him. Suddenly her expression changed, "Oh no! I forgot…there is something for you inside the house. It's right next to the door, I'd like to give it to you tonight, can you please go and get it for me?" she asked him sweetly. How could he refuse? "Of course I can, I'll be right back, please wait in the car. It's too chilly tonight." Inuno replied, rushing back inside.

Izayoi laughed to herself as she climbed into the vehicle and awaited her husband. He was going to be surprised tonight. She had arranged for them to renew their vows to be with one another. It was a silly custom, but she thought that letting him know that she loved him still, now more than ever was just what he needed at a time like this. She saw him come running back outside. It started to rain and she heard him let out a string of curses and smiled. As he came running, she watched his face. He looked so glad to be with her and it warmed her heart. Suddenly, her world was full of light and heat…far too much. Her ears were ringing, she couldn't hear anything now. But, she could still see her husband running to her. He was very worried now, not glad. Soon, she felt him pick her up, his arms around her and lift her up out of the heat. She wanted to put her hand on his face to try and comfort him, but she couldn't seem to move her arm. He held her in his arms, "You will not leave me Izayoi, you will not." She wanted to tell him that she would stay right there in his arms, but knew in that moment, it couldn't be.

"I love you Inuno, my husband. I love our sons and I love the life that we shared. I do not regret anything that has happened my love." She said with her last breath. Inuno sat there, staring at his beautiful wife. There had been a bomb in the car. He didn't know how it was done, but it had cost him his wife…his life. He replayed it in his mind over and over again. She was there in the car smiling at him. Then the bomb went off. After the booming sound shook the earth around him, the car erupted in white hot flames. He rushed into them to try and save her. He knew…he knew once he saw the flames that she would die, but he had to see her one more time. The flames licked his arms and chest as he forced himself into the car to save her. He could feel his skin melting and bubbling away, but he didn't care. His wife, his love his mate was dying. He cradled her to his chest and told her not to leave him. She said she loved him, didn't regret anything. Then she died in his arms.

Inuno stayed there for hours, refusing to let anyone take her from him or to see to his burns. Finally, his son Seshomaru returned home and convinced him to let her go. He took his father to the hospital where he was heavily sedated and his wounds were cleaned. Seshomaru called his brother Inuyasha and told him to get the hospital immediately. He dreaded telling the hanyou his mother was dead, especially how she died.

Within twenty minutes Inuyasha arrived, soaking wet with worry all over his face. Seshomaru greeted him right away and pulled him to the empty waiting room. "Inuyasha, there was an accident. We're not sure yet, but we think it was them. Inuyasha, they attacked us personally. They hit Dad's car…your Mother was inside…she-she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss." He finished coolly.

Inuyasha looked at him in shock. How could his mother be dead? She was fine, he had seen her this morning. His Father wouldn't let anything bad happen to his Mother, he was sure of that. But the look on his brother's face spoke volumes. It was in his eyes. That's when he knew, his Mother was gone. "How? How did they get to her?"

Seshomaru relaxed a little, he had thought there would be a large confrontation about it not being true, he didn't think that Inuyasha would accept it as truth. "We're not sure, but the attack was meant for our Father, not her…she was just there at the wrong time."

"What about Dad? Where is he?" Inuyasha asked forcefully. He could feel his anger welling up as if it was his father's fault. He knew it couldn't be, but he didn't know where else to put his anger.

"He is in recovery right now. We're not sure if he will pull through or not. He was burned badly pulling her from the car. She was his mate…he doesn't want to live anymore." Seshomaru finished. Inuyasha could tell that it was almost too much for the youkai. The only way that Inuyasha was dealing with this was to be angry…very very angry. His Mother was dead and his Father would soon follow unless something was done and soon. If a mate dies, a demon has no reason left to live.

"I'll give him a reason to live. He needs revenge!" Inuyasha said, "Where is his room?" Seshomaru smiled at his younger brother. It was a good idea. He turned and Inuyasha followed him. They both stormed into their father's room demanding his full attention. He was covered in bandages and was hooked up to monitor and an I.V. "What is it that you want from me?" he asked with empty eyes.

"We want you to avenge your mate, Father." Seshomaru said. "You can't die until we know who did this and we have our revenge." Inuyasha added.

Their father looked at them both, not fully comprehending what they were saying yet. His eyes caught fire once he realized. Someone had taken her from him…someone had set that bomb…someone had tried to kill him and killed her instead…someone had to pay.

"You will both help me find and kill your Mother's murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

demonpriestess07 : Thanks very much for reviewing and I'm glad to hear that you are into my story!

Awak3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow: I know I know, I'm so evil with the cliffies, I really am.

For all the other readers out there, please read & review!

Chapter 5 Studies

"Good morning Kagome! Are you ready to meet your new teachers?" Kikyo said as she strolled into Kagome's room. She looked beautiful and full of life. Kikyo had been saying that it wouldn't be proper for Kagome to go to school like a normal child. She had hired private instructors to attend to Kagome and see that she finished everything she needed to graduate from high school. It was all the same material that everyone else was taught, but it would be done one on one.

Kagome never liked school, so she wasn't sure how she would react to this. She hoped it would go alright and the teachers would all go easy on her.

After the first week of lessons, she realized she was very, very wrong. Kikyo had apparently wanted them to accelerate her lessons as much as possible. She was several months behind after all.

At first she struggled with the problems. Not as if she couldn't do them, she just didn't think she should have to. After all, she was paralyzed and had lost all of her family except her sister. The private instructors didn't see it that way. They encouraged her to throw herself into her studies. Soon, she began to do very well. Kagome had spent the first part of her life in Japan and the last six or seven years in the U.S. She was fluent in Japanese as well as English. She thought that would be enough, but her sister hired a French tutor as well. She had an instructor for Math, English, Science and one that helped her with her computer skills as well.

She eventually did take the teacher's advice and became absorbed in her studies. She had each lesson every day, and worked on her own each evening. Kagome longed to be able to run and swim and dance and go bike riding with all the other kids her age, but she knew that would never happen. She couldn't even take a bath on her own, her sister had to help her with it. So she became very committed to her education, because that was one thing she could do on her own. She could read, write short stories, learn other languages and she was determined to not just finish high school, but finish early.

The usual routine was that Kikyo came by each morning and helped Kagome get ready. She bathed her, helped her get dressed and brushed her hair. Kikyo became increasingly protective of Kagome and soon stopped allowing anyone else to help her. She started volunteering at the hospital and always stayed until Kagome was asleep. She made home made meals for her too and brought them every day. She never missed one.

Life continued on like this for quite some time. Kagome didn't take winter or summer breaks from school, she kept going. Because she worked so diligently, and never took any breaks, she completed work much more quickly. After one full year of studying, she had completed all of the work she needed to complete her math studies. She was able to take college level English and Science classes. Some of the credit she got would count both towards high school and college credit. She began to work on distance education a few months before she turned sixteen. After she completed one more semester, she would be able to get her high school diploma. The only problem was that she needed to take an elective course instead of just core classes. She decided she wanted to sing. That didn't require standing and she thought she could do it. Kikyo had a very competent instructor take over that task. It turned out that Kagome was actually very good.

However, Kagome decided not to stop there. She wanted to go to college. Kikyo told her there was no way that would work, but Kagome was adamant that she could do it, no matter how old she was or that she couldn't get out of her wheelchair. She continued to take college courses through distance learning programs. She completed Chemistry 1 and 2, Biology and English 1 and 2. She also kept on singing. She learned how to read sheet music and became fascinated with musicals, how so many things could be expressed with song and dance.

After nearly another year had passed, Kikyo brought her some very interesting news. One morning she came in looking very upset and Kagome asked her what was wrong.

"Oh Kagome, don't worry about me. You need to focus on yourself." That was her usual answer.

"Kikyo, let me help you. You are always there for me, let me do the same." Kagome replied. She wanted to do anything that she could for her sister.

"It's nothing…really." Kikyo replied, a little agitated.

"Kikyo, I know something is wrong. Now, we can't lie to each other. Please, tell me what it is!" Kagome pleaded with her sister.

"Alright! Fine Kagome, if you really want to know…I received a call from a specialist today. He is from Boston and he said that he wants to have a look at your case. He says there is a surgery that may help you." Kikyo said quietly with her back turned to Kagome.

"Wh-what do you mean, help me? He can't help me. The bone fragments in my spine can't be removed, it's too dangerous." Kagome said angrily.

"I knew this would upset you, I shouldn't have said anything, just forget it." Kikyo said harshly.

"No, I want to know how he thinks he can help me Kikyo." Kagome said full of resolve.

"Fine, he says that there is a procedure where they can use a low strength beam of energy to remove the fragments. It's a new procedure and they are still testing it. But the idea is that they can be much more precise with a small beam then they can with a scalpel. They would make sure they knew exactly where the fragments were and input the information into a system that would practically run the laser on it's own." Kikyo finished coldly.

"So…they would shoot a laser at them and they would just what…disappear?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yes, sort of. It may take more than one procedure, but if they can remove the fragments, the swelling in your spine would go down and-"

"I could walk again?" Kagome asked with anticipation.

"Maybe…if it works. But Kagome it is too dangerous, far too risky. You could die! At least now you are still alive." Kikyo yelled at her.

"Kikyo, you don't understand what this is like. You stand there looking at me, but I can't do that. You walk, you drive, you dance…I can't. If there is a way that I may have a chance to be able to do that again, I want to take it and it isn't your place to tell me that I can't!" Kagome retorted, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome, I know you want to walk again, but this is a new procedure..maybe after they test it a few years from now we can talk about it."

"No Kikyo! I don't want to waste my life away like this. If there is a chance and I don't take it…I won't ever forgive myself and I will never forgive you. I won't give up on this. I can't. Tell the doctor to come, I want his help." Kagome said quietly.

Kikyo relented. She knew that Kagome would probably never walk again, but she was right. It was her choice. She left the room without another word and called the doctor back. She told him to come right away to help her sister.

He came three days later and examined Kagome's records. He ordered new x-rays of her spine and a few blood tests to make sure she was strong enough for another surgery. One week after he arrived, Kagome had her surgery done. It took 18 hours, but the doctors were confident that it had gone well.

Kagome woke up and felt horrible pain in her back. They had to cut an opening that was nearly twelve inches long to get all the fragments out, and it would take some time to heal and for the swelling to go down.

Kagome waited and waited, but each day, she never felt different, she could never wiggle her toes or feel it when the doctors tried to stimulate some sort of feeling. It had been a month and the doctors assured her that the swelling should have gone down within two to three weeks. She was about to give up hope when one morning she woke up and realized her toes were cold.

She couldn't figure out what had happened until she looked down. Her feet weren't under the blanket…but they had been when she went to sleep. She could feel that they were cold..she had to have moved them out from under the blanket during the night. She had always done that before the accident and always woke up with cold feet in the morning.

She immediately pressed the help button on the wall and screamed into the intercom for a doctor. Not even two minutes passed before a doctor and two nurses came running in.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling as she concentrated on one thing. She stared at her feet and soon, her toe moved. She laughed until tears came into her eyes. The doctors ordered her to look away and began to prick her toes, feet and move up to just above her knees. She felt each one!

That was when Kikyo came in for the morning visit. "Kikyo Kikyo! I'm going to walk again!" Kagome cried.

Kikyo didn't smile. She just stood there, staring at her sister…tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. Kagome thought that it was for the same reason and smiled at her sister.

Kikyo felt her whole world breaking away. If Kagome could walk again…then she wouldn't need her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Downward Spirals and Lifted Spirits

Kagome woke up on her own and as she looked around the room, she noticed that once again, her sister Kikyo was not there. She hadn't been coming in as often as she used to. Sometimes she would skip a few days at a time. Kagome had no idea what was causing this change, but was far too absorbed by her recovery to really do anything.

That's right, she thought to herself. Today is the day…I'm not going to need that damn chair anymore! I'm going to walk today. She told herself. She was able to move her legs on her own now. It had been nearly six weeks now, since she had started her more vigorous physical therapy. Her legs were getting stronger every day. Though she had many exercises she did in the gym with her therapist, a very kind nurse named Kelly, she hadn't ever tried to walk. That is until today. She was very excited. Everyone told her not to get her hopes up, but how could she not? It had been over two years since the accident, since she could walk on her own. She reached over and picked up her brush and forced it through her hair. She smiled to herself at that. She had hair now, lots of it. It was down passed her shoulders now, barely that long, but it was enough.

Kelly came into the room with her usual almost-too-chipper manner. "Good morning Kagome! Are we ready to give it a try?" she asked with a huge grin. It was obvious she thought that Kagome could do it too. "Yeah, just about. Can you help me with a few things first though?" Kagome hated asking for help to use the bathroom and freshen up, but she didn't have a choice. The one thing that helped her deal with it was the idea that she wouldn't have to for much longer. Once Kelly had helped her finish, she put Kagome into the chair and wheeled her down the hall to the gym.

It wasn't your typical gym though. It had the same machines most gyms did, but it had some of them modified for use of recovering patients. Kelly helped Kagome stretch her legs. She had to do this all the time now. The ligaments in them and wound up very tight, and with the strenuous exercise she did each day now, they were always very sore. Kagome didn't mind though, it only meant progress, it was what she lived for now.

After stretching them out, she did a few of her usual exercises with the help of Kelly telling her she could do whatever she wanted if she just tried hard enough. Finally, Kelly told her that they should give it a try, she was warmed up. Kelly helped her over to the path. It was a rubber mat and it had to balancing bars, one on each side she would use to pull herself up and balance herself on while she was walking. Kagome hadn't been able to stand yet, but she would today. She could feel it. "Are you ready to do this Kagome?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, I've been ready for a long while." Kagome answered, determination writ on her face. Kelly locked the chair in place so it wouldn't roll back when Kagome made her attempt.

Kagome took a deep breath then began forcing herself up. She planted her arms firmly on the sides of her chair and pushed with all her might. She was upright! She realized she didn't have much balance yet, so she shifted her grip from her chair to the two balancing beams, nearly falling in the process. She was standing at her full height now. She slowly looked around the room. "I'm taller than I remember Kelly."

She heard a laugh behind her, "Well yeah, I think you grew a little in the last two years." Kagome smiled, "I think I'm taller than Kikyo now." She moved one hand down the bar a few inches. Slowly, she forced her right leg forward. All the muscles in her body were screaming at her, but she pushed on. Her right foot was a few inches further down now, and she shifted her weight to it, then proceeded on with her left. She felt like she was walking through mud but she did it. The process went on for nearly ten minutes, but she made her way all the way down the path. Kelly was waiting there with the wheelchair and Kagome fell into it. "You did it Kagome!" Kelly cheered.

"Yeah, I did! Gods be praised, I can walk!" Kagome said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I feel like I just ran a marathon…when can I do it again?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Kelly laughed. "Well, I think at least twice a day for awhile, don't you?"

"That sounds wonderful." Kagome said with a smile.

Later that night, after her second round of conquering the walking path, Kikyo showed up with some dinner. Her eyes were bloodshot and she smelled like smoke.

"Hey Kagome! How are you today? Sorry I'm late, I got held up on some…errands. Sorry that you had to miss your sessions today, but we can make up for them tomorrow." Kikyo said in a sweet voice.

Kagome was far too exhilarated with her accomplishments to be angry. "Well, I'm glad that you showed up Kikyo. I've got some great news! I walked today, Kikyo. I did it all on my own. Pulled myself up and took my first steps. Let me tell you, it was the best fe-"

Kikyo cut her off, "What? You mean you had your therapy today anyway? But, I wasn't here to take you! You just can't do that Kagome. You're still in recovery!" she fumed.

Kagome was floored. Wasn't Kikyo supposed to be happy for her? This wasn't right at all. "But, Kikyo, didn't you hear what I said? I can walk again. I'm going to do it every day. I'm getting stronger and stronger. Aren't you happy? I won't have to depend on you for every little thing anymore. You can have a life and go on doing whatever you want to do! I won't be holding you back anymore, isn't that great?" Kagome threw back.

"No, it isn't at all Kagome. I think you are moving way too fast. You still need me Kagome, no matter how much you don't like it. You always will. You can't take care of yourself, you depend on me to do that. I mean look, you haven't even had dinner yet because I didn't bring it to you. You need to slow down and allow yourself time to heal. Let me take care of you Kagome, it's what I live for now. Don't you see that?" Kikyo couldn't believe what was coming out of her little sister's mouth. Kagome was the one who would always need her, not the other way around. She had given up everything to take care of Kagome, it was all she had now. She didn't care that the doctors and nurses told her that it was a co-dependency situation. Kagome needed her, if she didn't have that, then what was left? All she did now was take care of Kagome. Now that was slipping away, she found herself reliving the accident over and over. Kagome was all that was left now…if she lost Kagome she would be alone.

"What the hell Kikyo? I'm not going to stop my recovery just because you aren't here. I can take care of myself more and more each day. I won't need anything from you soon. I thought that would make you happy. If you can't be happy for me, then just leave me alone! I can do this without you!" Kagome finished. She was furious. How dare Kikyo hold her back. She had been confined to a damn bed for two hellish years. Now that she was getting up out of it, Kikyo was trying to push her back down. There was no way that Kagome would ever let that happen. She missed her life far too much.

With the words that came from Kagome, Kikyo found herself spiraling down into an abyss. It was her worst fear. Shaking, she set the food down for Kagome and turned to leave the room. "If that is how you feel Kagome, I'm sorry. You can't do this on your own, once you realize that, I'll still be here for you, because I always am. I will be here to pick up the pieces and help you put yourself together again, just like I always have."

After that fight, Kagome was more determined than ever to make progress. Two weeks later, she was released from the hospital. She had to use crutches to get around since her legs couldn't support her own weight long. She started meeting Kelly every day at another gym. She got rides to and from thanks to her. The only problem she had was over a month later. Her balance was off. Her legs could finally support her over periods of time, but she had become too reliant on her crutches and couldn't keep her balance. She would just veer off to one side if she didn't have something else to hold on to. So, Kelly referred her to a dance studio. There Kagome took ballet, tap, jazz and gymnastics throughout the week. These classes would help her learn to balance again and also get her in excellent shape. Another benefit was that Kagome was actually making friends again. She actually had a wonderful time. Not long after she started taking the dancing classes she started up singing with her instructor again. It was here she found her passion. It became her reason for being. Kagome was happily recovering nicely.

After that fight, Kikyo was in despair. Every day Kagome was getting farther and farther away from her. She didn't have anyone to talk to about her problems. Before, with the accident, she never really dealt with it. She just forced herself to forget it and threw all of her energy into caring for Kagome. Ever since she regained her feeling in her legs, she had been going out on her own. Kikyo had always enjoyed music and dancing. So, she started going out to bars and nightclubs. At first it was only on her days off. Then she and Kagome had the fight and she started going out nearly every night. She started drinking and took up smoking to try and fit in. It was one of these nights that she met the man (or so she thought) that changed her life. His name was Naraku. He said he picked up on her sadness as soon as he saw her, and thought that something so beautiful should never be so sad. He told her he could make the pain go away and he did. He introduced her into a new world. One where she felt no pain or sorrow. Where memories of her past were left far behind. They met each night at his club. He said he owned it and therefore, she got free drinks too. It was a nice set up. Every day that she felt Kagome slipping farther away into her own new life, she fell deeper and deeper into Naraku's thrall. Before she knew it, Naraku had her staying over night with him on several occasions. He gave her so many different kinds of drugs, she couldn't keep track. Naraku became her safe haven. He told her she was right about her sister and made the pain disappear. She got addicted. Addicted to the drugs, the alcohol, but mostly Naraku. He told her she was beautiful, he bought her things and made her feel important again. Soon, she was throwing everything away for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two months had passed like this. Kagome and Kikyo were barely on speaking terms. Kagome was overjoyed at the fact that she could walk again. She even ran on her own now, each day. The therapy sessions had stopped because she didn't need them anymore. She still got worn out easily, but she made it to all of her classes each day. Kikyo on the other hand, quit volunteering at the hospital all together. She came home only a few times each week. This was one of those times.

"Kikyo, what's wrong with you today? You look sick." Kagome said while making herself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Why do you even care Kagome? We hardly even speak anymore. Naraku was right about you." Kikyo said, her voice dripping with hate.

"What? Who is Naraku? I'm just worried about you is all." Kagome said. "I heard you this morning, you were throwing up. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

A guarded expression came over her face and she turned away from her sister. "It's nothing Kagome. I'm just having a good time. Naraku is a guy that I've been seeing lately, but he's none of your business. Now if there is nothing else, I need to go and meet him." Kikyo said, straightening and walking towards the door to leave.

Kagome took a deep breath. Here it goes, "Actually, there is something. I can't keep having friends give me rides to my classes Kikyo. I was wondering if you could hire a driver for me? That way I don't have to inconvenience anyone." Kagome finished quickly.

"Why don't you just learn to drive Kagome. You're old enough and we have plenty of cars for you to choose from." Kikyo said coolly.

"What? You know that I can't drive! It's hard enough to even get in a car after…I-I just can't drive okay?" Kagome was almost shaking. The thought of driving a car? It was too much. She would have horrible headaches if she even got in the back seat of a car again, let alone drive one. She was usually alright if she was the passenger though. Driving? No, it's just not gonna happen.

"Why not? I drive myself and I'm just fine with it. You should get over it Kagome. But, since you seem so opposed to the idea, just go buy a bike or something. You have access to all the money, just go do it, and don't bother me with your petty problems. I have my own life to live now, isn't that what you wanted?" Kikyo spat.

"Kikyo, I was just offering my help. You're my sister and I love you, no matter what." Kagome said, trying to pacify her sister.

"Look Kagome, if I need help, I'll tell you. If I don't, just mind your own damn business." Kikyo yelled as she stormed out of the house.

Kagome was thunderstruck by what Kikyo had said to her. She knew something was wrong. She talked to her friends about it and they all had one thing to say: drugs. At first Kagome didn't believe them, but now, it looked more and more like it was true. She couldn't believe her sister would do drugs. It had to be this Naraku person. She hadn't met him, but she knew she didn't like him. Well, can't do anything about it now, she thought. About an hour later, she left with a friend for their classes. She was doing very well in them, and was in an intermediate class now. Afterwards she went shopping and bought herself a nice bike, with room to hang bags on if she needed it. While she was there, a few friends were with her. They talked her into buying some nice new clothes. They told her to 'stop dressing like a guy. You've got a figure, show it off!' She laughed at them at first. But, she tried on some new clothes and thought they didn't look too bad, so she got them. She was filling out and starting to look like a real woman now. With all the exercise she got, she had a beautiful and fit body. She was tall and thin and was filled out in all the right places. Kagome never noticed that though. She still thought that Kikyo was by far the most beautiful person she knew. How wrong she was.

That night when Kagome got home, Kikyo was crying her eyes out. Kagome went to her and dropped to her knees. "Kikyo! What's wrong? What can I do?" her voice was filled with panic. Kikyo just did not show emotion like this. It was a sign of weakness.

"Kagome…I think I need your help after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Breaking Away

"What is it Kikyo? What can I help you with?" Kagome asked.

"I'm…I'm…oh god. I can't say it! I can't believe this is happening to me…I thought that he…oh Kagome I'm so screwed up right now!" Kikyo cried, throwing her arms around her sister.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her sister. Kikyo was the perfect one, not her. Kagome couldn't believe what her sister was telling her. She is supposed to be the perfect one…she's not supposed to have problems like this, what's going on?

"Kikyo, please tell me what's happening, maybe I can help you." Kagome pleaded with her older sister.

"I-I've been into some bad things lately" Kikyo choked out. Kagome could practically feel the panic radiating from Kikyo. "Naraku…he's been helping me out with some things. At least I thought that he was. I met him a few months ago in a nightclub that he owns. He said that he thought I was beautiful…that he loved me!" Kikyo had tears streaming down her face now. "I believed him…but now I know it's all a lie. He doesn't love me…he was just using me!" Kikyo bowed her head down and let the sobs come on full force.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she had never seen her sister like this before. She sat up on the couch next to her sister and put her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, trying to comfort her. "It's alright now Kikyo. I'm here, everything is going to be okay. Whatever it is, we can fix it." Kagome soothed.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I should have talked to you about this sooner, but I was just so mad at you! You are all that I have left and you were leaving me behind…I didn't know what to do. So, I went out and I started drinking. That's how I met him. Naraku saw that I was in pain and he said he would listen, and he did. Then when I kept crying, he offered me things to take the pain away. I took them Kagome…and I enjoyed it."

So it was true, Kagome thought. Kikyo had been on drugs for months. "How long ago did this start Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "I guess it's been nearly four months now. But, I want to clean up Kagome. I don't want to be numb anymore, I can't do it anymore, but I don't think that I can stop." Kikyo said, her voice muffled by Kagome's shoulder.

"Look Kikyo, we're family. We can get through this together, I can help you." Kagome reassured her sister.

"No Kagome, that's not all. I'm…oh god, I can't believe this. It's why I have to stop, why I can't see Naraku again. I'm…" Kikyo couldn't finish, it just hurt her too much to think about. "I thought he loved me…I know that I loved him, I guess that I still do. It's sick Kagome, I'm a sick person for feeling this way, even after he told me that I was like trash to him now…I still feel-"

Kagome had heard enough, she knew what Kikyo was saying. "Kikyo, how long have you known?" Kikyo stiffened and slowly pulled back to look at Kagome in the eyes.

"I've known over a month now. I'm three months along. I wanted to make it passed the first trimester before I told anyone. I was really overjoyed, but I still kept taking the drugs. I don't think that I can stop on my own." Kikyo cried.

Kagome pulled her head back down to her shoulder. This was so strange. Kikyo was supposed to be the one to give comfort, not the one to need it. She supposed that everyone made mistakes sometimes, and sometimes people just needed some help. She thought of all of the times that Kikyo had helped her, before and after the accident. There was no way that she could turn her back on her sister. "We can get you help then. There are places…rehab centers that you can go to. That way, you are guaranteed to stay clean and keep the baby safe!" Kagome said with a cheerful voice. "If you can't do it on your own, we'll get you help."

"But…I don't want to do that…I can't!" Kikyo said. It was easy to see that she was terrified. "Kikyo, you have to do this. Your child needs you to be a mother to them now, you have to do this even though you are scared. I'll help you." Kagome said.

"What about Naraku Kagome? He doesn't want the baby…he told me to just get rid of it." Kikyo stifled a sob "He told me that he didn't want his child born of a stupid weak human like me!" Kikyo said as she collapsed back down onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, if he doesn't want that child, I know that I do, and I know that you do. I'll help you with the baby Kikyo! He doesn't need to be a part of your baby's life if he doesn't want to be, but if you want this baby I'll support you." Kagome said with conviction. There was no way she was going to let another member of her family slip away like that.

"How long do you think I should stay at the treatment center?" Kikyo asked, refusing to use the word rehab. It made her feel so dirty. "I think that probably a few months. Make sure it is all out of your system before you come home. I'll come and visit you as often as they will allow though, I promise!"

"Alright, the baby is due in July. If I go to treatment now, then I'll be done in April. That will give us plenty of time to get ready for the baby." Kagome agreed. "I'll make some calls in the morning and find a good place for you"

Just then they heard a loud banging sound at the front door and Kikyo jerked up straight. "That's him, it's Naraku. I sort of just left him there, I didn't want to see him anymore. He must be so angry with me…Kagome? Can you just make him go away? Tell him I'm not here!" Kikyo said before rising up and running upstairs as fast as she could.

Kagome watched her sister flee and found herself shaking while she got up to answer the door. This was no good, how could she lie when she was so scared like this? She had to pull herself together. She thought of how angry she was at this guy. What a jerk! He didn't even want his own child! She would go and put him in his place and make sure that he never saw Kikyo again.

She put on her best face and pulled open the door, "Hello? Can I help you?" Kagome asked with a smile. The man she was looking at was no man at all. Handsome, but in a devilish way. He had long dark hair and pale skin. He was tall and very muscular, but the thing that terrified her were his eyes. They were a shade of blood, a deep deep red, and they were focused on her. "Why, hello there, my name is Naraku and you must be Kagome. Am I right?" he said in a voice that turned Kagome's stomach. He flashed her a smile that she thought was supposed to be innocent, but made Kagome want to slam the door in his face and run.

Instead she replied very calmly, "Yes I am, how doyou know my name?" She heard him laugh then, "Kikyo told me, we have been seeing each other for some time now. Did she not tell you about me?" he asked with a sly grin. "Actually no, she didn't tell me." Kagome said flatly, enjoying wiping that grin off of his face, "Kikyo and I…well we aren't exactly talking much these days. I think she has grown to hate me."

"I see, well I am looking for her. I she here or do you know where she is?" Naraku said moving forward into the house. Kagome quickly moved to block him from setting foot inside. "No, she isn't here and no I don't know where she is. If I did I would be talking to her now myself."

"Well at least allow me to come inside and wait for her to come home then." Naraku said. His voice was like silk now, almost melting over her skin. She supposed that was some ploy he had used on her sister, which only angered her more. "I don't think so sir. I don't even know you, so of course I will not allow you into my home. Besides, I doubt Kikyo would come here if she were looking for a safe haven, like I said, we have been fighting a lot lately." Kagome said, her voice like razors.

Naraku almost flinched at the hate he felt coming from her. He couldn't tell if she was lying. If she were, she was pulling it off very nicely. He assumed the anger was about Kikyo, not him. She did seem genuinely upset with Kikyo and all of her reasoning was perfectly valid. Damn, but she had spirit. She had that spark that he so loved to extinguish. She was much unlike Kikyo in this way. He wondered how two sisters could be so different, yet look so similar. Certainly Kagome was a beauty, more so than Kikyo had been. He sighed and wondered what would have happened if he had met Kagome instead of Kikyo. She was an innocent and Kikyo had not been. He wondered what it would be like to have her. Well, if Kikyo wasn't here he had to find her. He had to rid her of that child, he wouldn't have one of his offspring running around the world born of a human. Especially this one.

"Alright, well if you see her please tell her I'm looking for her. Thank you for your time, Kagome" Naraku said as he leaned down and took her hand. He slowly brought it up to his lips and placed a wet kiss on it. Kagome forced herself to stop from jerking her hand back from and tried to look flattered. This looked like a guy you didn't want to piss off. Kagome flashed him a half smile and turned to go inside, but Naraku grabbed her and turned her around, but he said nothing. He just stared at her. His red eyes seemed to be trying to feast on her soul. "Is there something else Naraku?" Kagome asked, starting to get angry herself. Naraku cracked a smile at her, "No, I just like how you say my name…Kagome." Then he turned from her and left.

That was weird, Kagome thought as she made her way inside. She locked the door behind her and turned on their alarm system. She went straight to the kitchen which is where she found Kikyo. "Kagome, thanks for helping me out, I don't think that I could have faced him right now." Kagome hugged her sister, 'I'm not as tall as I thought, I'm just a little bit shorter than Kikyo' she thought. "No problem. Now, what do you think we should get to eat tonight? After all, you won't be getting very good food for awhile!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Hmmm. I think I want pizza with olives, mushrooms and anchovies!" Kikyo said, giving Kagome a look like she hadn't eaten in days. "Eew, that's so gross. But, I guess, you are the one who's pregnant after all." Kagome said, picking up the phone. She ordered the pizza and they stayed up that night, laughing, eating and talking. Kikyo apologized and so did Kagome. It was like old times again, except that night, Kagome heard Kikyo crying. She couldn't quite make it out, but she thought Kikyo was crying out Naraku's name.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A New Life

Inuyasha felt like he had lost everything. His mother, the only one that loved him no matter what, was gone. She had been gone for over a year now, but he still couldn't believe it. His father wasn't the same since then. He had some problems getting around and his chest was horribly burned. It still had to be very painful. Ever since that night, it was like the three Takahashi's were on a mission. Every inquiry they made was to find the killer. They still didn't even know how someone could get inside. There were alarms, and security besides the fact that any one of them would have realized a new smell. Especially on their property or if it was one of an enemy. Their father worked solely on gaining information. Seshomaru did what he could to keep the business running and Inuyasha was more of the brute force. Any time they had a lead, he was all over it. Inuyasha was the one who made people talk, and if they didn't want to talk…well it wasn't exactly in their best interest.

'Damn, over a year and still nothing! It's like this guy just vanished. We don't even know if he is still in Japan or not' Inuyasha thought to himself this morning. All of Inuyasha's energy was focused on finding the killer. He owed his mother that much. He felt a stab of pain at remembering her. She had been so lovely and so innocent. She didn't deserve a death like that.

He heard a knock on his door, "Yeah, what is it?" he replied angrily.

"Inuyasha" a cold voice answered "Father would like a word with you downstairs in his study."

Inuyasha sighed. His father would be wanting to know how much information he had gotten from the wolf tribe last night. It wasn't much, only a nickname that could be linked to the murderer. It was the same name he had been following for months now.

"I'll be down in a minute Seshomaru." Inuyasha answered. "I said he wants a word with you Inuyasha, that means now, not at your convenience."

'Damn, well this is turning out to be a great day already.' Inuyasha said as he climbed out of his bed and went to the door. He was still in his clothes from last night, luckily there had been no blood this time.

He opened his bedroom door and followed his older brother downstairs and into his father's study. They both went in without knocking.

"Yes Father, you wanted to see me?" Inuyasha said in a cool voice.

"Of course Inuyasha. What progress did you make last night with our wolf demon friends?" Inuno replied, not looking at Inuyasha, afraid for the answer he would receive.

Inuyasha sighed and went up to his father who was seated behind his desk. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, not much really. The same information we have gotten before, same name, same story. The bastard son of a great demon leader overthrew his own father, tried to take over. He made the same attempts on some of the other families in other areas. It seems he wanted much more territory than he could handle. He killed his father. His followers split and he was forced to run in the middle of his take over, promising that he would return with reinforcements and take what is rightfully his. Since his father never acknowledged him, he wasn't going to take over, his father had selected someone else to rule."

Inuyasha finished up. None of this was new information. Out of all of the people they have worked on, no one knew what this man looked like, how he got to be so powerful, who worked with him or his name. Without that information, it was hard to track him down, especially if he fled the country.

"Damn!" Inuno cursed, slamming his hand onto his desk, crushing it with the force of the blow.

Inuyasha jumped back out of the way before he could be hit by any of the debris. "Shit, I think he's pissed." He mumbled.

"Really Inuyasha? You are very observant to have noticed that little brother." Seshomaru said.

"Oh shut up Sesh, you don't want to start this now!" Inuyasha fumed, cracking his knuckles.

"Both of you listen up!" Inuno said, regaining his composure, "I have had enough of this. I am not going to ruin your lives with this. We have lost enough as it is!"

They both waited for him to continue, neither of them understanding what he meant at all. Finally Seshomaru chimed in.

"Father what do you mean? This is what we need to do now, nothing is more important than this is."

Inuno glared at his older son, "Oh really? What about the business, or had you forgotten? I have been so absorbed with this I haven't been paying attention to it."

"I have been handling all of our affairs Father, you need not concern yourself with it." Seshomaru said, returning his Father's glare.

"No Seshomaru, I can not allow that. I am supposed to be your Father. You should not have to attend to my affairs. This business is too large for you to run on your own. You have to know when to be kind and show some compassion, especially to humans. You my son, you lack that. You still have much to learn from me." Seshomaru opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by his father's raised hand.

"Yes, you have been running this business for me for over a year. Our income has dropped as a result. You are too strict on our clients Seshomaru. You must know when to make allowances. It is not all black and white. I will teach you this. In the meantime, you need to start living again son. You can not stay cooped up in this house for the rest of your life. There is a world outside, you should go and find some joy out there." Inuno finished.

Seshomaru would have none of it, "Is that what you would have me do? Waste my time daydreaming about a life that can never be?"

"Yes." Inuno replied. He thoroughly enjoyed making Seshomaru angry. Though it wasn't as entertaining as Inuyasha, but he was sure that was soon to come.

"You can not expect me to give up our search. We have found some information and we will find more. I will not give up." Seshomaru finished. The tension in the room was so thick, Inuno thought he could cut it with his sword.

"You will give it up, that is an order." Inuno replied, daring Seshomaru to defy him again.

"You heard him Seshomaru, you had better listen to our Father. I can handle the search on my own!" Inuyasha taunted. Before Seshomaru could attack his little brother, Inuno had taken care of the problem.

"This goes for you too Inuyasha. You will cease the investigation. It is time for you to move on as well."

Inuyasha nearly fell to the ground. This had been all he lived for…and now it was gone?

"No way in hell old man. I'm not giving up!" Inuyasha yelled at his father, balling up his fists.

Ah yes, there it was. Inuyasha's tell tale temper. Inuno loved to bring out the rage in his sons.

"Finding your Mother's killer will not bring her back. We all need to realize this. She would not want us to live off of vengeance. She would want us to move on and live out our lives. I for one intend to honor your Mother in this way. After everything she did for us, it is the least I can do to repay her. This does not mean that if the information comes to us that we don't move on it, however."

That got both son's attention. "Then why do we have to stop searching? We will find him sooner that way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I must agree with Inuyasha Father, this makes no sense." Seshomaru added, now with his temper under control.

"The only ones with the information we seek will not come out of hiding if they know that we are still searching. If it appears that we have stopped they are more likely to resurface." Inuno said calmly.

"So we won't really be doing anything but waiting for them to come to us?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Why didn't you just say we were changing tactics?"

"Other things around her are going to change Inuyasha. For one, you are going to have to finish school, you have fallen behind. This should be your final year, but you have over two to complete now."

"Ah, poor little Inuyasha." Seshomaru started in, but Inuno cut him off. "Seshomaru, you will be making sure that Inuyasha attends all of his classes and does well in them when you are not working with me."

"What?" the brothers shouted at the same time.

"I don't need a keeper Father, I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha was falling back into his rage again.

"I will not waste my time following him around Father." Seshomaru agreed.

"Oh yes you will. Seshomaru, you completed your education and are therefore qualified to work in this business…Inuyasha, you still have to finish yours. Now, I will not dictate what it is you choose to study outside of high school, but you will attend college and complete it before you work for me again." Inuno thundered.

He turned to leave his two sons but before he left, "Inuyasha, Seshomaru your new lives start tomorrow and that is final!"

Neither Inuyasha nor Seshomaru could say a word for what seemed like hours. They both had to admit that their father was right, they weren't getting anywhere with the investigation though.

"I can't believe this, it's bullshit!" Inuyasha finally said.

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue or I'll cut it out." Seshomaru said as he left the room.

Inuyasha decided that he had better get away from his family before he killed them, or vice versa.

He ran back upstairs to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and tried not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. He had to go back to school. He hated it. He would rather be doing something that he loved than sit there and do nothing. Then he realized he still had one thing to look forward to. He could play in band again…sure it was only for games and stuff, but he could still play again. He hadn't played anything since…

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of the painful memories and walked over to his closet. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There it was, his guitar. He grabbed it and went back to his bed.

Hooking it up, he began to see how rusty he was with it. But, before he struck the first string, he thought about his mother and smiled. "This one's for you Mom, I miss you." He said quietly.

The music was heard throughout the house and once Inuno heard it he smiled. "Well my love, I think our son is finally moving on. I'm not so sure about Seshomaru however. He seems to have thrown himself into his work to get passed this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Recovery Changes Things

Kagome was riding on her way to the treatment center. She was in a cab this time though. It was too far to take a bike anyway, she reasoned. She really hated riding in cars, and refused to ride in the back seat ever again. That was one thing she remembered, being in the back seat. This was one reason cab drivers hated her, she would only ride in the front with them. They hated her for it and she let them know she hated riding in cabs too.

However, she wouldn't let that get her down today. It had been months since Kikyo had started her rehabilitation and she was doing very well and the baby was just fine. Kagome had been reading all sorts of books about taking care of infants and had even taken a "New Mommy" class, of course that was only because she couldn't find a "New Aunt" class. She was thrilled about Kikyo and the baby coming home in a few short days. She had been working on a nursery next to Kikyo's room. It was her old room, but she had moved down the hall to give Kikyo and the baby their space.

She painted the room a light lavender color, bought a crib, changing table, clothes, bottles, diapers and so many toys! Many of the toys the baby wouldn't be able to use yet, but she didn't care, the baby would grow into them after all. She was so excited to show Kikyo all of the work she had done.

After checking into the facility, Kikyo had decided she needed more help than she realized. She ended up staying until the end of May and now the baby was due in two short months, almost exactly. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. Her sister would be coming home in a few days and soon after, they would have a new baby in the family. It was going to be wonderful. She had picked out a book full of baby names to bring to Kikyo so she would have something to do in the last few days before her dismissal. Kagome had even picked out some maternity clothes for Kikyo, she was really starting to show.

Finally the cab stopped outside of the facility and Kagome paid the cab driver and jumped out of the car. She dashed onto the compound and into the front room. That's where she saw Kikyo. She looked stunning, even though she was seven months pregnant. Kagome ran to her sister and threw her arms around her.

"Kikyo, how are you feeling today?" Kagome asked in a chipper voice.

"Oh, I'm feeling alright. My back is a little sore and so are my feet, but I guess that is to be expected." Kikyo managed with a smile.

"Yeah, I think it is. Oh here, I brought you some things!" Kagome said, laughing while pulling out the book and a picnic basket full of food she had prepared, she loved to cook and Kikyo loved to eat her creations. "I thought we could have a picnic outside since it's so nice. I made some special sandwiches for you!"

Kikyo returned her sister's smile. "Right, I don't think that you'd actually make what I'm craving Kagome."

Kagome flashed her sister a smile and for the first time Kikyo realized how beautiful her sister had become. She also found for the first time, she had always been a little jealous of Kagome for she knew that Kagome would turn out to be a beauty.

"Oh I made your favorite alright! That's all that I made!" Kagome said as she pulled out a peanut butter sandwich with sliced bananas. Kikyo's eyes were huge as she looked at it. The food they had here just didn't do it for her. She loved peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

"Oh thanks Kagome, you have no idea how much I've been craving this!" Kikyo said, making a move to grab the sandwich. "No no no! We have to eat outside Kikyo, come on!" Kikyo made a groaning sound and followed her sister. By the time she managed to catch up Kagome had already picked them out a nice table to eat at.

"Thanks for not making eat on the ground, I don't think I could get up" Kikyo said as she lowered herself onto a bench. "I know, that's why I didn't sit on the ground, now eat up!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome laid out all sorts of food for Kikyo besides the sandwiches. There were of course, dill pickles, cottage cheese, tortilla chips and apple juice. These were all things Kikyo had constant cravings for. She smiled, thankful that she had a sister that would do so much for her.

They ate and laughed and talked about the baby. Neither one of them mentioned Naraku. Kagome sure as hell wasn't going to. Naraku had been showing up weekly asking where Kikyo was. Kagome never told him, and in the last month, he had finally stopped coming around.

Kikyo on the other hand was still a little heartbroken over what he did to her. She still couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. She had decided to give up everything for her child and be a wonderful mother. Especially with Kagome's help, she knew that she could do it. She picked the book of baby names up and started to thumb through it.

"So Kikyo, what do you think that the baby will be, a boy or a girl?" she asked happily.

"Hmm, I think that it will be a boy, I'm positive it will be a boy" she said, happy to talk about her unborn child.

"Does that mean you want me to repaint the nursery blue, it's lavender now, I thought it would be alright either way." Kagome said.

"No, that's fine. Lavender will be alright for him, I'm sure that he won't mind. I can't wait to see the nursery! From what you have described, it sounds wonderful. I hope that you have enough blankets for him and washcloths of course!" She said with a laugh. "I'm so looking forward to holding my child in my arms, feeding him, bathing him and rocking him to sleep."

"Well then you'll be happy to know one of the newest additions to the nursery was a rocking chair!"

Kagome was so happy to see her sister like this. It meant the world to her. She had become much more like herself now that she was expecting. Kagome knew that she would be a fantastic mother and she herself couldn't wait to be an aunt. She talked about it constantly and even had a picture of one of the sonograms she carried around in her wallet, and she showed it to anyone who would still listen to her, including the rude cab driver on the way over.

Before either of them knew it, Kagome had to leave. She had three dance classes today and then had to meet with her instructor. Then she would be going home and making sure that everything was just perfect for Kikyo to come home in three days. She stood up and walked with her sister back inside. Kikyo turned to her with misty eyes.

"Kagome, thank you for all that you have done for me, I don't know what I would've done without you." Kagome hugged her sister again with all of her might.

"Kikyo, seeing you like this is all the thanks that I need. I'll see you in three days when I come to take you two home!" she said, playfully poking at her sister's distended belly.

Kagome left and made it to her classes on time. She had vastly improved in the last several months and had been placed in the advanced classes. She was intimidated by the other dancers that had been at this for over ten years, but she tried to not let it get to her. After all, she was doing this for herself and no one else. All that mattered was that she was able to dance.

Once she had finished with her classes she made her way home in the night. She was tired and sweaty so the first thing she did was take a shower. Then she made her way to the kitchen and was pulling out some foodstuffs to make dinner for herself when she heard her cell phone ringing. She made a mad dash for it, thinking to herself how it wasn't so long ago that she hadn't even been able to walk. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello, Kagome here!" Kagome answered. "Kagome?" she heard a quiet voice on the other end.

After Kagome left, Kikyo made her way to her room. She sat down in a rocking chair that had been provided for her and looked through the book of baby names. Before long she had actually fallen asleep. She dreamed horrible nightmares that didn't make much sense. Naraku was there and he was trying to take her baby…but he didn't want her baby. She didn't understand and it terrified her. She awoke in a panic with a scream caught in her throat. She quickly looked around the room and sighed in relief that it had only been a dream.

(Wow, this room is getting to me. I think I need some fresh air.) She got up and walked out of the building.

The grounds extended several acres in each direction and there was a small path that she loved to walk on. It lead into some beautiful woods with a nice quiet stream that passed through them She loved to walk there and be surrounded by the calm of nature. Tonight she felt especially uneasy so she decided she needed the walk down the path even more.

She strolled along, quietly humming to herself, with both hands protectively wrapped around her unborn child. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched and had goose bumps all over her arms, the hair on the back of her neck was trying to stand up. She whirled around as best she could in her condition and stood face to face with Naraku.

His red eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight as he smiled wickedly at her. "Hello my lovely Kikyo, how have you been?" His voice was like hot coals under her skin but at the same time it made her heart ache. In that moment she knew she still loved him.

"Naraku, how did you find me here? What are you doing? What do you want?" Kikyo stammered out, feeling her heartbeat hammering through her veins.

"Why Kikyo, I've come for you. It wasn't very nice of you to hide from me for so long. I was worried about you, you know. Why did you run Kikyo?" Naraku asked, taking a step forward, Kikyo stood her ground.

"Why did I run? I came here for my child…our child Naraku! I couldn't keep doing those things…I could have lost the baby. I came here to make sure that the baby would be safe. I left because you-you said that you didn't want us, either of us!" Kikyo cried out, tears streaming down her face. Reliving that confrontation was something she never wanted to do again.

"Kikyo, you will not run from me again!" Naraku said with a snarl. He made his way to Kikyo before she could even react and had her in his arms. "Come with me my love, come with me."

"But Naraku, I can't leave the grounds. I have to stay here, just a few more days, then I'm going to go home." Kikyo said in a whisper.

"You will come with me now Kikyo, there are things we need to-discuss." Naraku said and he leaped into the air taking Kikyo with him. When he finally stopped, she had no idea where they were. He put her down onto her feet and said, "Kikyo, you still will not give up the child? You are still determined to become a mother?"

It took a moment for Kikyo to realize what he said to her before she answered, "Of course I am, and nothing you can do will stop me."

Naraku moved to her again, "Is that so?" was all he said before he began his onslaught. He grabbed her throat and lifted her off of her feet. "Did you honestly think that I would let you bare my child Kikyo?" He began to crush her throat and then he dropped her to the ground letting her fall.

He stood over her and leaned down towards her face as he punched her, nearly knocking her unconscious. That was when the true attack began. He could care less if Kikyo lived, right now, he wanted to kill the child. He began pummeling her stomach. Kikyo tried as much as she could to protect her baby, throwing her arms over her abdomen. She tried to roll away from him so he hit her back, but it was no use. In a few minutes he left her there, battered and beaten, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Kikyo waited a moment or two before looking around, there was no sign of Naraku. She managed to crawl over to a wall and lift herself up using it as support. Leaning against it she made her way along it, finding that she was in a dark alley. She could see some lights up ahead and made her way to them. As she forced herself along, she saw street signs and made a mental note of where she was. It wasn't long at all before she found a phone booth and once she got there she made the only call she could. Glad that she had brought her purse with her, she dug through it, pushing the baby name book out of the way and found some change. She quickly called her sister.

"Hello, Kagome here!" she heard the familiar voice. "Kagome?" There was a pause, then, "Kikyo? Where are you, what happened?" "Please, I'm at 122nd and Central…come help…please" then there was silence again.

Kagome panicked and screamed for her sister to answer, but none came. She hung up and dialed for a cab as she got dressed in a hurry. In a few minutes it was there and she ran out the door as she threw her hair back into a messy bun. It took nearly twenty minutes to arrive at the destination. Kagome had the good sense to call 911 on the way there. When the driver pulled up Kagome was shocked that no one was there yet and she rushed out of the cab looking everywhere for her sister. Finally, she saw something on the ground about a half block down the street and she ran to it.

Falling to the ground she pulled Kikyo's head into her lap. "Oh Kikyo, what happened to you?" Kikyo didn't answer her. Kagome looked up as she heard sirens and gently laid her sister back down, stood up and flagged them down. Before she knew it, she was riding in the ambulance to the hospital.

She heard words like, internal bleeding and detachment of the placenta. It was all a blur to her as they rushed to the hospital and wheeled her inside. Kagome refused to let her sister's hand go, until a security guard forced her to. She paced the waiting room, fearing the worst. She couldn't lose them. This was her only family, she couldn't lose them.

Soon a young doctor came running, "Kagome Higurashi, please come quickly. She's asking for you." He said, taking her arm and running back into the surgery room. There Kagome saw her sister as pale as death lying on a table. She went to her, "Kikyo? Oh Kikyo…please you have to make it through this!" Kikyo's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Kagome.

"Kagome I'm so sorry" she began. "No, don't be sorry, just be strong and pull through for me!" Kagome saw a tear fall down Kikyo's cheek. "I can't Kagome. You have to promise me…take care of him." At first Kagome had no idea what she was talking about and shook her head. "You must take care of him! Hide him, take him and run. You must keep him safe! Promise me Kagome, promise me as…your…sister. Please…take care…of my son!" Kikyo said in between gasps. Kagome could see her eyes starting to glaze over and was suddenly chilled to the bone, she thought she might throw up. "No Kikyo, I won't need to. You'll be there! You have to pull through for us, please!" Kagome sobbed. She heard Kikyo take in a raspy breath. "Kagome, I love you and I'm…so sorry. But please…promise me you…will take him….keep him safe, far away from…Naraku." Kikyo said the last part in a whisper. "Kagome finally understood what had happened to her sister. "I…I promise you Kikyo, your son will be safe. But, Kikyo…you have to make it through this so that you can…be his mother!" Kagome said, her body shaking with sobs. "No Kagome…you're going to be his mother. Promise me that." Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her sister and knew this was the only thing that she could do for her. "I promise Kikyo, I will be his mother." Kikyo smiled and mouthed "thank you" and let her eyes close. Kagome fell to the ground holding her sister's bloodied hand close to her face as she cried for the loss of her beloved sister, Kikyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I'm A Mother Now

It had been three days since Kikyo had died. Kagome had been making preparations for the funeral among other things. She went to one man she knew that she could trust, her old friend, Dr. Morgan. He had helped her through her trauma after the accident and he would help her now. There was one thing she knew that she had to do, protect the child.

He was a boy and was a premature bundle of joy. Kagome had been going through Kikyo's things and found the book of baby names she had carried with her on that night. She looked through it herself and found one name had been circled, "Shippo" So she decided to name the baby Shippo. She paid for the best medical care and doctors to take care of him. He was in an incubator now, and on a ventilator, he couldn't breathe on his own just yet. The doctors already had him on steroids and antibiotics just in case. He was doing well these past three days, he had no idea that his mother had died. He was so small and fragile. After his mother had died, she paid off the doctor and nurse in the room for their silence. Dr. Morgan helped her to keep the infant a secret. Naraku would never know that he was born. The birth certificate was a secret, and there had actually been a death certificate for both mother and child. When Kagome prepared Kikyo for the funeral, she went with a closed casket, that way no one would know that she had given birth to her son. Planning a funeral for her sister was horrible for her, but she pulled through it.

The next thought was where to run, she had to act fast. As soon as Shippo was ready, they were leaving, which would be roughly thirty days. She just didn't know where she would go. Out of the city just wouldn't be enough. Kikyo had told her to take him and run, hide him and keep him safe. She intended to. Leave the state? No, Naraku could track her down easily that way. She walked down the white hallway of the hospital and into Shippo's private room. There he was, so small and he seemed all alone. But, he wasn't. Kagome was his mother now. She had also gone to a judge with a will of Kikyo's she had found. Kikyo had done it while in the rehabilitation clinic. It showed that Kagome was to be the mother of the child and she had no problems legally adopting him. There was no father's name on the birth certificate and that only made things go smoother. That would be another condition of the thirty days. He would have that much time to make a claim of his parental rights. All of the assets, the estate were all Kagome's now. She made quick time of selling off many of her possessions. All of the cars, furniture were sold, and everything out of the baby's room was given to charity. She sat down in a rocking chair next to Shippo. She put her hand on the plastic protecting him from the world.

"Hey you, where do you think we should go?" she asked him. He didn't answer, he was sleeping.

"We gotta find a place far away from here, probably out of the country." She said to him, smiling sadly. It would be hard to leave her home, but there was no other option.

"Maybe we could go to Japan? What do you think of that? We could go to Tokyo!" she said, started to cheer up.

"We'll go back to Japan as soon as you're strong enough. I'll buy us a new house with lots of room for you to run around in. I'll even make sure that you have a nanny to take care of you when I can't. Maybe she could stay with us!" Kagome thought happily as she saw a new life unfolding. "Maybe there is a good school there where I can sing? What do you think Shippo, is it a good idea?" He scrunched up his face in his sleep and let out a little tiny sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Well, I've got lots to do. I'll be back later tonight sweetie." Kagome said as she left.

She hopped onto her bike and rode it home. This afternoon would be Kikyo's funeral and she had to get ready. It was going to be a private ceremony. Once she got home she slowly got dressed. She hadn't cried in the last few days. Mainly because she didn't feel like she could anymore. She had spent that night crying for her sister. Soon, she was dressed and called a cab, it was too far to ride. When she arrived, there was already a priest there, waiting for her. Kagome walked up to him and shook his hand. "Thank you for doing this for us." Kagome said, realizing that she was already getting upset. "Kikyo was a lovely woman, this is the least that I could do for her." He replied.

Kagome nodded and stood over Kikyo's casket as the priest slowly had it lowered down. Kagome shed more tears than she thought possible now. Her sister was gone and now she was alone. There was no one left for her, all of her family was dead, she was the last Higurashi. She threw roses down onto her casket and picked up a handful of dirt. "Goodbye Kikyo" she said as she dropped it down on the coffin. Kagome took a few steps back and watched as workers filled the hole…Kikyo would never laugh or cry again. She wouldn't ever see so many wonderful things. Kagome stayed there for many hours crying and mourning. Then she finally realized something. "Shippo!" she cried.

She had this feeling, she had to see him now. She wasn't alone, she had Shippo and he needed her. He was just a baby, only a few days old and she was all that he had. No matter how much Kagome wanted to hunt Naraku down and kill him, she couldn't take that risk. She hailed a cab and went straight to the hospital and ran to his room and burst through the door. There he was, wide awake and looking at her. She walked up to him and again put her hand on the plastic wall.

"Hey there, I'm back again. Sorry that I was gone for so long. I had something that I had to take care of." She began "I promise you Shippo, I won't ever leave you! I will take care of you, hide you and protect you until my last breath." Shippo was still watching her with bright baby blue eyes.

"I will never let him find you, never! You come first in my life Shippo…you are, my son." Kagome finished, "I love you"

Shippo's eyes closed after she said that and he fell into a restorative slumber. Kagome stayed by his side throughout the night. In the morning after his check up, she went home. She had a lot of work to do. First, she contacted a banker who began to move her money over into accounts in Japan. Then she contacted two realtors. One to sell her house and another to find her one. She also used the realtor to start looking for a nanny, one that was reliable, trustworthy and had lots of experience with young children and infants.

Then Kagome started her own research into some schools there. If this was going to work, she had to have a reason to go. She knew that Naraku would be coming by soon.

Two weeks later, many of the preparations were made. She had a new house, a huge one, worth well over a million dollars, and it was all ready. She had been packing her things and preparing to go. She had found a school and applied to it for the fall semester. That would give her and Shippo a few months to settle in and get used to each other first. The best news was that Shippo would be released in a little over a week. He had the all clear to go on a plane as well. He was actually very strong for being eight weeks premature. Kagome chalked it up to the fact his father was a demon, even if he was an evil bastard from hell, it had probably saved Shippo's life. Kagome was going through some things to get rid of when she heard a knock at her door. She froze. Somehow she just knew who it was. She went to the door and answered it hesitantly.

"Hello Naraku." Kagome said, her eyes downcast. This was harder than she thought. She wanted to leap at him and tear out his beating heart. But she had to protect Shippo at all costs.

"Why hello Kagome. I came to say I'm so sorry about your sister." He said in an innocent voice. Kagome found it mocking.

"Oh, thank you Naraku. It's been so hard, you know? I can't believe she's gone. Everywhere I look I expect to see her there…" her voice broke on a sob.

"I know it must be hard, that's why I came to see you. To offer you…comfort." Naraku said in a deeper voice this time.

"Thank you, please come in." Kagome said. Everything in her body was telling her to kill him or run, but she could do neither. If he had any idea that Kagome knew…he would kill her and then who would keep Shippo safe? No, she had to do this. There was no other way.

Naraku moved passed her gracefully and started having a look around the house. He turned back to her as she shut the door, clearly shocked. "Are you moving?" he asked.

"Oh, yes I am. I just can't stay here any longer. There are too many memories here. I'm not sure where I'll end up yet. I'm looking into a few schools though. I think I'll just take it easy somewhere this summer and start school in the fall. I think it would be good to move on." She said, keeping her face lowered.

"You're going to school? I didn't know that you were into that sort of thing." Naraku said, obviously disapproving.

"Oh, nothing that hard. I just like to sing and dance. There are schools that focus on that you know!" Kagome said, showing him a hint of a smile.

"I see, so you are just going to throw all of this away then?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, there are too many memories here…too much pain." Kagome said, feeling tears slip down her face.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to ask this, but there is another reason that I am here. What of the child?" he asked.

Kagome shot up to look at him, it was working so far. "Didn't you know? Sh-she died…before she could…the baby didn't make it." She finally finished.

"I see…so she never had my child? I know…it's just that I wanted to make sure. I was told that they were both killed, but I wanted to make sure. You don't happen to have the death certificate do you?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes I do. I know Naraku, it was your child too. It would be selfish of me…I'll go and get it." She said. She turned and ran upstairs and picked it up out of her room. On her way to the stairs, she saw him in the nursery. She walked in the room with him, ecstatic that her plan was working out so well.

"I had it all ready for the baby. You see, I painted it lavender so it would be okay for a boy or a girl. I've gotten rid of everything else, gave it to charity. I won't be having a child in this house now, so what's the point in keeping it right?" she told Naraku's back and waited for him to face her.

When he finally turned to her, she held out the death certificate to him. It wasn't a fake, it just wasn't exactly accurate. He snatched it out of her grasp and noted that his child had been a male, and given no name. "I see, well thank you Kagome. I believe I'll go now and let you get back to your packing….I did have one more question Kagome. What will you be doing with all of this?" He asked casually, hoping he could milk Kagome like he used to milk Kikyo.

"What do you mean? The estate and funds?" Kagome asked, trying her hardest not to smile, this would be the best part. Once she saw Naraku nod, she averted her eyes from him, not sure she could keep a straight face for this.

"Kikyo used up a large portion of our funds on her-habits. I've donated most of our material possessions to charity and I am using the funds from this house to purchase my next one. There isn't much left but…"she took a deep breath, this was necessary "You're right Naraku. My sister loved you, no matter what I thought of you two, so here" Kagome held a check out to him for a quarter of a million dollars. "You would have been a good husband and a good father, I'm sorry you won't have the chance now. Take that and move to a new place like I am, get a fresh start and move on." She told him "That's all that I have left and I think you should have the same chance as me to get away." She finished choking back a sob. The look on Naraku's face made her want to throttle him, but she of course couldn't do that. He bowed low to her and took the check and death certificate and left.

Kagome closed the door and watched him from a window. That last part nearly made her sick, but she had to do it. She knew if he believed she had no money left that there was an even larger chance he would never come looking for her. Also that if she gave him a sum of that, he would think that she held no animosity towards him at all, he wouldn't suspect her. There was no way he could know that she had more than a hundred times that in a bank in Japan already.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Run

The week was nearly up now and Kagome would be moving overseas to Japan, back to her hometown. Except this time, she was the parent with a small child in tow. Little Shippo was her pride and joy. She went to see him every day and would talk to him about all of the great things she had planned for them and their new life.

She smiled and looked out the window of the cab thinking of Shippo. He had some reddish fuzz coming in on top of his head now and he still had his bright blue eyes. It was fairly obvious that he was part demon, but no one would ever mention that. In the hospital, there were only a few people that were allowed into his private room. All of the records they kept were in Dr. Morgan's office and Kagome would take them all with her when she left. She had also arranged it so that she wouldn't be the one to take him to the airport. There would be another couple that would do that, and Kagome had paid them handsomely for their silence. This was to ensure that if Naraku had her followed, which she was almost positive he would do, he still wouldn't connect them.

She was very anxious, tomorrow would be the day that they left all of this behind. It was her last day in the states. She felt a pang of regret at leaving this place. She had called it home for so long, but in truth, there was nothing left for her now. She had Shippo and that was all that mattered. Shipp and keeping him safe, healthy and happy. Sadness managed to find it's way into her heart as she realized she wouldn't be able to visit her family's grave sites again. That was on her list of things to do today; she would go and tell them all goodbye.

Another good piece of news was that she had been accepted into a university. It wasn't all about visual and performing arts, but it was strongly influenced by it. There she could continue to dance and sing, if she found that she liked it, she could even pursue theatre. She had been fascinated with music theatre now, and more often than not, found herself humming clips from them rather than current music. Thanks to a rather generous donation she had made to the school, she at least didn't have to pay tuition. The house she had bought, which was more like a mansion, was going to be pretty much empty when she arrived. She would have to buy everything she needed, and she smiled to herself again, thinking it would be nice to start with everything new. A whole new life where she could leave the terror of her past behind her and only look at the good things in life.

It wasn't that she didn't want to remember her family, she tried to remember the good things about all of them. However, the memories were beginning to fade, and though she struggled to keep them alive for Shippo as well as herself, they still slipped away slowly. A new life in a new home with a new son. Her son, Shippo. It was strange to think of herself as a mother now, but there wasn't any other option. She would have to grow up and take care of him. He depended on her now. When he needed to eat or bathe she would be the one to do it. If he woke during the night due to a nightmare, Kagome would be the one to rush in and comfort him. All of the cuts and bruises and bad days at school would be healed by his mother. Kagome was determined to be the best mother to him, she would never put anyone else in front of her son. He was the most important thing now. Though she had enough money to live off of, she would not give up education, because if something horrible happened, she would still have to have something to fall back on. That was when she decided she would have to do a duel-degree. She had already managed to take quite a few of the pre-requisite classes most majors required anyway, so it wasn't too big of an issue.

Finally her cab pulled up to the hospital, she turned and paid the driver as she went in. Kagome made her way to Shippo's room, making sure no one followed her. She sat down next to Shippo and began telling him all that would happen in the next day. The flight would be hard on him, but it was necessary to get him away as soon as possible. She was more worried about how afraid he would be with the strangers that would bring him to Japan for her. But, she had it all ready. There would be someone waiting for them and for her and they would drive them both to a secreted place where she would pay them the rest of their wages, and take her son from them. Then the couple would simply go back to the airport and leave. They wouldn't even be on the same flight, Kagome's left three hours before their flight did.

When Dr. Morgan entered, she was nearly so engrossed with her explanation that she almost didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, hello Dr. Morgan, how are you today?" Kagome asked as cheerfully as she could. She would miss him as well, he had always been so honest and up front with her.

"I'm doing well Kagome. What about you, are you still sure that you want to go through with your plan?" he asked, a hint of sorrow in his eyes as well.

Kagome flashed him another smile, "Yes, there really is no other choice. I have to keep him safe and this is the only way to do it." She answered, turning her gaze back to her infant son.

"Alright then, well everything here has been taken care of. I'll meet them here tomorrow morning at the change of shifts when they will take him and I'll make sure that all of the records here are destroyed, other than those you will take with you of course." He replied quietly.

Kagome sighed and took one last look at her good friend, "Okay, well then I'll take those now and I guess I'll get going. I've got a lot of things to do today before I go." She took the documents he held out to her and tucked them into her purse before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for helping us. I don't know what we would have done without you. I want you to know how grateful I am to you for everything you've ever done for me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be able to walk!" Kagome finished with tears in her eyes and she threw her arms around Dr. Morgan. In the time he had spent with Kagome he had come to love her like a father would love a daughter. He had watched her grow into a beautiful, compassionate and determined woman. He knew without a doubt that he would hear from her again, he wasn't worried about her, he would miss her fervently though.

He pulled Kagome away from him and put a hand to her cheek, "Kagome, you would have found a way to get out of that chair sooner or later. That's just who you are, you don't give up. That is how I know that you and little Shippo will be just fine. You will always find a way to protect him from whatever evil there is, and you will always find a way to accomplish whatever you put your mind to. The surgery I suggested didn't get you back on your feet Kagome, you did that on your own." He finished, giving her one last hug "Now you had better get going or you'll never go. Promise me that you will keep in touch with me?" he asked. "Of course we will Dr. Morgan!" Kagome said as she backed away from him and opened the door.

She took one last fleeting glance at little Shippo and blew him a kiss, "I'll see you in our new home little one." She said quietly and left the room. Dr. Morgan was right, there was a lot she had to do today. She would have to go to the graves, pack her last minute things and then go down to her realtor's office and go over some paperwork concerning the home she was selling.

The cab driver had been kind enough to wait for her and she thanked him profusely as she got back in and told him to take her to the cemetery. When she got there, she slowly made her way to where her parents, brother and sister rest. She laid one white rose on each of their graves and said a tearful good bye to each one. She explained that one day she would come back if she could, but for now she had to protect the next generation of Higurashi. She promised she would tell Shippo of all of them and keep their memories alive, and that one day she would bring him back to see them. Then she somberly kissed her index and middle fingers and laid them on their tombstones. She then picked herself up and made her way to the realtor's office.

Her face was still a little blotchy when she arrived and met her agent. He offered her a drink and then they got down to business. There had been a rather large offer on her home that was actually above the appraisal value. She made sure that there was no way it was attached to Naraku and then took the offer. The money would be transferred to a separate account in Japan within ten days. She then went to the bank and closed out the only remaining account she had and kept all of the cash for the things she would need to purchase once overseas.

After this was done she went home and packed a few necessities into a carry on bag and made the calls to disconnect all of her utilities. She also directed the movers with her luggage. There were several bags full of her clothes and keepsakes of her family. Pictures, jewelry, heirlooms. There was something her mother had left Kikyo that was in a wooden box with a lock on it, and when Kikyo had died, it had become Kagome's, though she never opened it. Kagome told the movers to be very careful with that piece. Once she was finished she ordered a pizza, ate it and took a long shower. She had a hard time getting to sleep. She was very worried about tomorrow, but knew that it would go along just fine. She thought of her son and those thought soothed her and lulled her to sleep. She awoke to an alarm and began dashing around her home, getting everything ready to leave. Soon, a car pulled up to the front of her house and honked. Kagome grabbed her carry on bag and purse and dashed out the front door, making sure to lock in on her way out. She made her way to the car and loaded her own bags and got in the front seat. At the driver's questioning look, she answered, "I hate riding in the back, do you mind if I sit up front?" He responded with a smile, "Nope, it's fine with me." And they started towards the airport. Kagome looked out the back window to watch her home fade in the distance 'good bye' she thought to herself.

Once at the airport, she quickly went through security and made her way to the gate she would be leaving from. Thankful that she and Shippo would both be on non-stop flights, she sighed and sank down into a chair. Nearly an hour later, she boarded the flight, and took her seat in first class. She noticed two mean watching her, and suddenly through up a prayer of thanks that she had not brought Shippo with her. She got comfortable in her seat and leaned up against the window on her side. There was no one that would be sitting next to her, and she was very thankful for that. The flight was over sixteen hours long, and this would give her a chance to think and plan out their new life together. She envisioned giving Shippo a bath and feeding him, putting him to bed at night and teaching him to walk. She couldn't wait to hear him say his first word and wondered what it might be. She would sign up for 'Mommy and Me' classes and take the summer to find a respectable nanny that would hopefully live with them and ask few questions. She would have to find a pediatrician she could trust as well and make sure that her new home had an excellent alarm system as well.

Before she knew it, they had taken off and she fell asleep. Several hours later she woke up to a small meal and a movie they were showing on the plane. She watched it, but couldn't pay attention as she worried about little Shippo and how his flight was going. He would be well on his way by now. Finally they landed and Kagome noticed as she left that the two men only followed her to the car and driver that were waiting there for her. No one else followed them to another realtor's office. It was a branch of the same office she used in the states. When she went in, she was greeted in Japanese and was thankful she could respond in kind. She picked up the deed and keys to her new home. She was very anxious to see it and quickly asked the driver to take her there. When they pulled up, she realized that this was very likely one of the largest homes in the city.

When Kagome thought she could no longer bear it, she had the driver take her to the area in a secluded park where she would meet the couple with her son. Once she arrived, she waited in the car for over half an hour when they finally arrived. Kagome slowly got out of the car and walked over to meet them. Shippo was asleep in a car seat. They all sat down at a picnic table and appeared to be having a friendly conversation for several minutes. Kagome then gave them an envelope, stood and thanked them both with a fierce hug, and watched them leave. She looked down at Shippo and found him staring at her. She lifted him up and made her way to her car, "We're safe now Shippo, we're safe."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Mother of Shippo

When Kagome and Shippo got home, she realized she didn't have anything here at all and immediately turned around with him and ordered the driver to take her to a general store. Once there, she bought Shippo everything he could possibly need. She bought bottles, pacifiers, clippers, thermometer, baby aspirin, onesies, baby blankets, booties, hats and numerous cute outfits. She also bought diapers, cleansing cloths, cream, powder and formula. She also purchased quite a lot of groceries and managed to find a magnificent crib while they were out. Shippo would have everything he needed. The driver of her car had to fill the car with her purchases, there was scarcely enough room for the three of them in the car and he was thankful he was only employed by her for the day, though she seemed nice enough.

Kagome happily carried Shippo out to the car along with her last few purchases. She buckled him in and took her seat in the front and asked to be taken home. When she arrived there, the driver helped her carry everything in and then took his leave. Kagome set Shippo down and began sorting through everything she had purchased, soon after she moved them both upstairs into her room. It was the master bedroom of the house, and was double the size of the room she was used to. First things first however, she went into her bathroom and rinsed out a bottle and measured out some formula and filled the bottle with warm water. Testing it on her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold, she brought it to Shippo and maneuvered him into her right arm and fed him with her left. He ate like a horse and within a few minutes all of the formula was gone. She burped the tiny infant and placed him back in the car seat so he could rest. Then she began to construct his massive crib, that could be converted to a bed when he was a few years older. It took her nearly three hours to get it together. Then she picked Shippo up, changed him and fed him a little more, then put him to sleep in his crib. She ate a snack of cheese and crackers and then crawled into her own bed and slept.

The first night in a new home can be a little hard. Add on to that that it is in a new country and on the first night with a new baby and it is nearly impossible. Kagome got up five times during the night with him. Each time she fed him a little and cooed to him and he nearly went to sleep immediately. Kagome however, had a hard time getting back to sleep, at least she did the first three times. After that, she started falling asleep before her head even hit her pillow. They both slept in the next morning, and Kagome got up regretfully, and bathed Shippo and then herself. She whipped up a quick and easy breakfast, as she had no appliances it was a breakfast bar, and then fed Shippo his formula again. Realizing she had no baby bag, she packed a bottle full of formula and some diapers into her purse and then brought Shippo in his car seat. She would have several things to buy today, and they would all have to be delivered, as she had no car or driver today.

She purchased necessities, a stroller, playpen, baby bath tub, baby bag and various other things. Then she moved on to ordering furniture, electronics and paints she could use to 'spruce up' her new home. She also bought pots, pans, utensils and anything else she could think of that she might need. When she got home that day, she was exhausted, and there was formula all over the inside of her purse, plus she thought Shippo had a rash now as she hadn't packed any cream or powder for him. She immediately cleaned him up and did her best to take care of it. Then the deliveries started coming in. She had the movers place everything just so. She spent most of the rest of the day talking to Shippo about what he thought she should do with which room and how. He never did answer her, but she thought he enjoyed the attention because his blue eyes followed her where ever she went. The third day she was full of energy and made herself quite a nice meal and had Shippo in a basinet instead of a car seat. She hooked up a huge plasma t.v. in her entertainement room and then a smaller one in her bedroom. She painted several rooms that day, and succeeded in getting paint all over herself and Shippo. Now she was finally getting him onto a feeding schedule of just over four hours and less than half a bottle each time. She bathed him each morning and sang to him each night

In her home, she went on and made one room into an exercise room There was already an indoor pool, but she added a treadmill, and lined one wall with mirrors so she could practice dancing. She also had a jacuzzi put in. She chose the room right next to hers to be the nursery and repainted it and decorated it just for Shippo, even though she would never put him down for the night in there. At about six weeks, she started her search for a nanny, as she would be starting school in a little over a month. The nanny would have to be a live in nanny and had to be trustworthy. She interviewed countless applicants and finally found one that she thought would be suitable. The woman was in her early fifties, and Shippo took an immediate liking to her. Her name was Kate and she was American as well.

"So, I would be staying here, and when would I be taking care of Shippo?" she asked holding him on her lap.

Kagome smiled in response, "During the week in the day while I am in class at the university. You won't have to worry about him in the evenings or on weekends, and most days I will be home around four in the afternoon." Kate looked up at her and smiled, "I will be able to keep my own privacy here? Make my own meals, do my laundry and I will not be looking after that for you. If you want to eat something you had better do that on your own!" Kate added

Kagome had to choke back her laughter, "Of course! Actually, since you are staying on the third floor, there is a kitchenette there. You can have your own space entirely. I won't be going up above the second floor much at all as everything I need is down here."

Kate definitely liked hearing that, "When do I move in then?" Kagome stood up and took Shippo from her, "In one month, that will give us one week to settle you in before I start classes." Kagome added, unconsciously rocking Shippo back and forth. "Alright then, I'll be in touch until then Miss Kagome." Kate said as she took her leave.

That month went by extremely fast to Kagome's reasoning. Now Shippo was nearly four months old, though he looked closer to three. The fuzz on the top of his head was turning into hair. He was recognizing her now and he made all sorts of happy baby sounds and he smiled often. Kagome found that every day she wanted to see him more than anything else in the world. She did everything she could think of with him. She was reading to him each night and constantly keeping up a chatter with him.

She used the indoor pool every day and found that Shippo loved the water, so she took him in with her each day as well. He was growing up fast to her standards, and his eyes were starting to change into a dark brown, like his mother's eyes.

Inuyasha strolled into his room at home. He was very pleased with himself. He had finished high school, finally, and would be starting college in the fall. Even better was that they had programs there that would cater to him, not the other way around. He would be able to focus on what he loved now, and that was music. His friend Miroku would be attending the same university as well. He and Miroku had been friends from before his mother had been killed and he realized he had really missed spending time with him. Miroku was a genius when it came to music and sound systems. He could compose on the spot and play several instruments but left the guitar to Inuyasha. They would both be staying at home for at least their first year of school as neither one of them really wanted to have to 'make it' on their own yet.

Miroku was slightly taller than Inuyasha with dark hair and eyes to match. He had a certain charm about him that seemed to draw women to him, but unfortunately for him his mouth or hands usually ran them off. At the moment Miroku was single and battling for time with Inuyasha. The reason for this is simple, her name is Kaiya. She brought Inuyasha comfort in more ways than one. She would cater to his every whim and when the two of them were together it seemed like she was incapable of making any decision on her own. She was of average height with short hair that ended beneath her chin. She also loved music but she couldn't play anything, instead she sang. Whenever Miroku and Inuyasha got together it was inevitable that they would end up playing, and since recently more often than not Kaiya was there, she usually sang. Inuyasha would write out the words and they practiced together several times a week. They all had aspirations of becoming a band and actually having gigs, but Kaiya never seemed to be satisfied with their performance. She blamed Miroku because obviously it couldn't be her or Inuyasha. This is usually how their fights started and would end with one or the other storming out. Kaiya would also be going to the same college with them both and attending many of the same classes. They were all taking vocal music as well as music theatre. Inuyasha and Miroku would be able to play for performances and get credit for it as well as their other music performance classes. Kaiya was taking vocal music, acting and dance classes. Above all else she was an excellent dancer, not even Miroku could deny that. She could pull some sweet little move out of nowhere whenever they practiced and she had great confidence in her own ability-as well she should as she had been dancing since she was 4.

Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring and went to get the door and was gifted with Kaiya's beautiful face twisted in a rage as she screamed at Miroku. "If you don't get it right we will never get a gig Miroku!"

"If you think that I can't play my own music Kaiya, you are sorely mistaken. I believe the lack of skill comes from another source."

Kaiya's face turned a deep shade of red at his insult, "I know you can't mean Inuyasha so you must mean me! Of course I have problems singing your songs, they are horrible-how could you expect me to?" she answered with a sneer.

At this insult Miroku's face seemed to drain color. Anyone who heard his music and knew anything about knew it was great and that he was extremely talented. The only person who didn't seem to really believe in it was Miroku, he was very sensitive about it-music was the one thing in his life that hadn't let him down. Even Inuyasha had bailed on him for a few years, so had his mother and father, but his music never had. Insulting Miroku's music was the one thing Miroku couldn't tolerate.

Miroku stood up straight and lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm suddenly not feeling like hanging out today…I'll see you later ok?" He turned around quickly and went to his old beat up car faster than Inuyasha had ever seen him move. Without hesitation Inuyasha went after him

"Hey wait up Miroku!" He easily caught up with him "Come on man, she didn't mean it, you have to know that." Inuyasha said while he flashed a grin at him.

Miroku turned to him and with a sadness in his eyes he replied, "Oh yes she did Inuyasha. Listen, I know you get your kicks with her and all, but that doesn't mean I have to be there for it! I'm sick of this shit…no, I'm just sick of her. You can hang out with her and have your fun with her or whatever, I'm not game."

Inuyasha lost his grin "Come on…we have to practice, you've got some great new tunes we have to try out, don't let this little fight mess that up. Let's just go inside and we'll just start to play."

"That's the thing Inuyasha-I'd be fine with that if I didn't have to listen to her singing to my music! I can't stand her she's a total bitch and I'm not taking her shit just so you can get off."

This was new, Miroku was really pissed of, better to just let him go cool off and they could hang later.

"It's not like she's that bad Miroku, she's great to me ya know." He said trying to smooth things over as much as he could. Miroku glared up at him.

"She's so hot for you she'd let you do anything to her you wanted. She waits on you hand and foot and does whatever the fuck you want. That's why she's so great-she's not a real person she's just some growth you have that has no mind of her own whenever she's around you."

Inuyasha grinned again, "Yeah well she's hot." Miroku looked at him in shock for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Yeah well tell her to keep her mouth shut and she'd be a lot hotter."

"Okay, well if you're sure you wanna go that's cool. I'll see you later okay? Don't forget this is our last free weekend before class!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as Miroku got into his car and drove off.

Kaiya was waiting for him inside with a distinct pout marring her face. "Why is he so mean to me Inuyasha? Can't he see that I'm the only thing that can make you happy? You'd think he'd be a little nicer to me knowing that!" She said haughtily.

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't go too far with her or she'd turn all bitchy with him too.

"You know how Miroku is about his music. He just has to cool off now, that's all. Just forget about it okay Kai?"

He moved towards her and wrapped her in his arms, "There are other things we can do besides practice ya know." Kaiya responded to him by pressing herself against him and laughed "I think I know what you mean Inuyasha!" With that he lifted her in his arms and carried her up to his room. This would take his mind off of things. Kaiya was always good at that, she was a great distraction from the pain he always felt.

Okay guys, I'm gonna need some help here…we are going to have some scenes with lemons in them, I need to know how detailed you want me to get? Do you want me to leave it like I just did or go ahead and lay out everything that they do?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay…so this is the chapter where they see each other for the first time. I know it's taken me forever to get to this point, I just wanted to make sure we had a background for them both, especially Kagome so we could see how much they have already had to deal with. Hopefully it will help to explain future actions that they both have. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten and since I am going to be out of town for awhile I thought I'd update again before I go. Now on with the story!

Chapter 13- First Impressions Part I

Inuyasha woke up with a loud yawn and a stretch. With glassy eyes he looked around his room until he realized what day it was. The first day of class. He jumped up out of bed and ran to his shower and turned it on as hot as he could get it to go. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth and his hair out, he tied it low along his neck to keep it out of his way. Then he made his way into his room and started rummaging through all of the different clothes that he owned, tossing the rejects over his shoulder. Finally he settled on some blue jeans and a red wife beater, after all it was hot today. After changing he glanced at himself in the mirror and decided he looked good enough for the day. He grabbed his bag, cell and car keys and made hi way out of the house. Seshomaru was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Inuyasha made to ignore him on his way out and went straight for the door and almost made it when he heard him. "Inuyasha, don't screw this up, it could be more important than you know. First impressions can mean a lot and be branded upon you for a long time." Then he turned and walked away. "Feh, what do you know?" he muttered. He got into his car and made his way to Miroku's. On the way he lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. For some reason he was on edge today. He didn't know why, but he just had this feeling that something was going to happen. He didn't know if it would be good or bad and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Before Inuyasha knew what happened he was pulling up in front of Miroku's house. There were no lights on and it looked like Miroku had been waiting on him outside. He made a quick dash to his car and threw himself inside. "Go!" he yelled once he was in the car. Inuyasha saw the look on his friends face and floored it. A few minutes later Inuayasha asked him what that was all about. "Nothing man, just another bastard my mom brought home with her is all, just leave it." The Miroku pulled out his own pack and lit one up for the remainder of the drive. Inuyasha could tell his friend wasn't gonna tell him anything more so he decided to lighten things up with his own foreboding feeling. "Hey Miroku, I know this sounds stupid but damn, I've got this feeling! Like something big is going to happen today-I don't know if it's good or bad I just know it's coming." The way Inuyasha's face changed when he said it made Miroku smirk. He looked like a little kid on his birthday. "Yeah right Yash, sure it is. Maybe it's your future calling you!" he joked. Inuyasha playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Damnit Roku I was serious you bastard!

He pulled his car into the closest parking lot he could find next to his first class. "You ready for this?" he asked his friend. "Are you kidding me?" Miroku answered with a grin as he jumped out of the car. Inuyasha checked his schedule-he had composition and music theory classes in the morning and then a break. After that he would go to vocal music with Kaiya and Miroku and then they all had a theater class he was also taking with them. Luckily in that class he wouldn't actually have to perform on stage if he didn't want to. He could work backstage or play music for them; as long as he helped out he got credit for the class. He was more than excited about this new life. He had more freedom and would be doing exactly what he wanted to do. As he sauntered towards his first class he wondered if this would finally help him forget his pain.  
In Kagome's world she was in a flurry of distress. She had chosen simple jeans and a dark green tank top to wear on her first day. She hoped that it would make a good first impression and not draw too much attention to herself. In her bag she placed all of her books for the day along with her cell and a lunch. She had on her dance attire underneath her clothes and wore the typical unitard and tights and wore her hair in a neat bun. Earlier that day she had already eaten and showered and gotten Shippo up for his bath as well. Realizing she hadn't fed him yet she raced downstairs to see Kate there feeding him calmly. She let out a deep sigh, she hated the thought of leaving him all alone, but she knew she had to do this for two reasons. One was to keep up appearances with Naraku-if he thought she was attending school he shouldn't be too suspicious. She sort of had to hide in plain sight of him. Kagome knew that Naraku knew exactly where she was but she hoped that the appearance of her new life would keep him away from her. The second reason was that she wanted to do this for herself. She would be studying things that she enjoyed and performing! It was something she had learned from Kikyo. Even though she was a mother now and she had to protect Shippo, she had to have something for herself and this was it. Being a generous person was one thing, but completely giving yourself away to someone to the point where you rely on them for every day life was some entirely different. She kissed Shippo on the forehead "Alright little man, I have to go to class now, but I'll be home tonight." She promised him. She turned to Kate, "If anything happens, you call me. I'll have my cell on all day and I'll call to check in during my break." "Yes of course Kagome, don't worry we'll be fine, now go before you are late!" Kagome thanked her and made her way outside to her bike. She still didn't like riding in cars and refused to learn to drive so she biked everywhere. Besides, it kept her in great shape.  
When she arrived on campus she thought it was probably one of the most beautiful things she had seen. The campus was overflowing with people her age and the landscape was gorgeous. There were huge trees everywhere and the tall buildings seemed to fit in just fine. She rode to her first class, Psych 101, and parked her bike and ran inside since she was running a little late. She grabbed a seat as close to the front as she could and pulled out her things. The professor wasn't there yet so she started to look around the room. She really didn't know what she was looking for, just something. She was expecting something to happen. But, there was nothing. There was nothing familiar about this place, nothing that she seemed to really like that much. It was just an ordinary room. It began to sink in how far away she was from her home. She missed it terribly; she missed her old room, her old house and her old friends. Most of all she missed her family. She felt a pang of loss at remembering them all and then guilt for leaving. For a moment she was nearly overwhelmed by her loss, but then she remembered how far she had come. She wouldn't give up now. She pushed those feelings away and focused on the present. The professor came in and began the class and Kagome diligently took notes. The material seemed interesting enough even though it wasn't her specialty. Soon the class was finished and Kagome had to make a quick trek across campus to her next class, which was dance. It was an introductory course that every dancer had to take and the only time available. It was a long walk and Kagome was thankful she had her bike with her to make it go faster. She packed up her things quickly and made her way outside. As she was getting onto her bike she saw a girl running and drop all of her things. The girl was tall and slender with dark hair like her own. She had on black pants and a dark pink top. Kagome took pity on her and made her way over to her.  
"Here let me help you." Kagome said as she leaned over started to pick up the papers and books the girl had dropped. "Oh thanks, I was in a hurry and I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing." The girl answered her. "It's no problem; I'm in a little bit of a rush myself so I can understand." Kagome answered with a cheerful smile. "I'm Kagome by the way" she said as she handed everything back to the girl. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sango." "So Sango, where were you rushing off to anyway?" Kagome asked getting back on her bike. "Oh, I have to go clear across campus, I've got dance next and I don't see how I'm going to make it on time." Sango lamented shoving everything securely into her pack. "Hey, that's what I have. Hop on and I'll give you a ride!" Sango's face instantly brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Oh thanks so much! Are you sure you don't mind, it's still quite a ways to go." Kagome laughed as Sango settled herself behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Not at all, I'm used to biking, just hang on!" Kagome was an expert biker, after all, it was her only mode of transportation and she was used to going long distances. She pumped her legs and with little effort they were well on their way going rather fast. Sango had Kagome in a death grip and Kagome could feel her tension. "Don't worry Sango; I'm pretty good at this!" She shouted back to her new friend. "I know you are, but do you have to go so fast?" Sango asked a tinge of fear in her voice. Kagome's laughter was her only response. They made it to class in plenty of time. And quickly took off their street clothes and made their way to the line of dancers.  
The professor here was a beautiful older woman with a critical eye. She walked up and down the line surveying the new students. There were surprisingly few in Kagome's estimation, but the professor quickly reminded them all that this was a beginner's course and there were many students in the other classes altogether. Kagome was a little nervous about this, after all, dancing wasn't her strong point, and she just loved to do it. Singing was her forte. She snuck a quick glance at Sango and thought she had the same expression. They quickly learned to call her ma'am, and never her name, if they could avoid it, Dr. Simes. She was brilliant in her own right, but she vowed that she would work all of these young dancers to death if they didn't perfect their movements. She began the class with the simple exercises that most people would expect. After the stretching and warm ups were done they began to learn a series of steps. Dr. Simes showed them one time and then turned to them and said, "Alright, there you go, show me what you can or cannot do." Kagome thought she might faint. One time? She was only going to show them one time? She took a deep calming breath and glanced at Sango again. Sango looked completely collected, like this madwoman had no effect on her at all. So, Kagome did the only thing she could do. She faked it. She put on her best calm face and tried to remember each move. Dr. Simes clapped out four beats and the class moved in unison. Kagome did a credible job of keeping up, but she had a feeling this would go on for awhile. There were thirty more minutes of class and she was starting to panic. Dr. Simes walked up and down the line again and looked one young man in the eye, "How long have you been taking lessons boy?" The boy looked right back at her "Eight years ma'am." "Eight years, really? Is that all? Quite impressive indeed, good memory." Then she moved down the line again, made a quick turn and began the sequence over again. Only this time she added more steps to it, a half turn here, ball-change and another full turn and bend. Kagome paid close attention this time and again after the four claps she managed to do another credible job of it. Dr. Simes made her rounds one more time and stopped at another young woman that was a little shorter than Kagome with bobbed hair. "Name?" "Kaiya ma'am" "How long have you been practicing my dear?" "Almost ten years." The girl said with a proud smirk. "It shows girl, it shows. You do well." Dr. Simes returned to the front and went through the moves again adding new ones. Kagome couldn't believe it. She was handing out compliments right and left! She did her best this time and thought she did well.   
Dr. Simes made her way through the students and stopped right in front of Kagome, then turned abruptly and said "You watch closely, what is your name?" "Sango" Kagome thought she might die, she had really thought Dr. Simes was going to speak with her. "You follow my moves very well, how long have you studied?" "Six years" Sango answered keeping her eyes on Dr. Simes. "Really, only six? Quite amazing, quite amazing." Dr. Simes muttered to herself as she walked back to the front. Again she began the series over adding even more difficult movements. Kagome followed each one and became determined to show off her skill, she so badly wanted Dr. Simes to notice her as well. She had come so far, she needed to know that she was at the same level as the other students in the class. This time she would really show her, she would give it her all. Kagome stayed in perfect rhythm making her movements more and more grand as she went. She thought she was doing very well and saw Dr. Simes watching her. Then came a jump and turn in the air. Kagome jumped with all her might and as she led into the turn something went wrong. She lost her balance and stumbled when she landed. She lost the beat and ended the move about a half beat after the rest of the class. Everyone saw it. Especially Dr. Simes. Kagome fumbled for a moment, but then found her place back in the line. Maybe Dr. Simes would take into account how well she had been doing? She hoped for that as she made her way towards her. Kagome kept her eyes downcast. "How long have you been in practice?" "Two and a half years." Kagome answered not daring to look her in the eye. "Well my dear, it certainly shows doesn't it?" "Ma'am?" Kagome asked looking up for the first time. "Come up here." Dr. Simes said in a ruthless tone and went to the front of the room. Kagome dutifully followed her to where everyone was watching. "This student has made an obvious mistake by coming here today." She began gesturing towards Kagome. "Apparently she actually thinks she can learn something from being in this class." Kagome felt tears threatening as her face heated. "What do you have to say for yourself Miss?" "I-I was only trying to show you ho-how good I could be." She said barely above a whisper. Dr. Simes was livid. "Can anyone here tell her what a dancer strives to be in a group?" Immediately the girl named Kaiya spoke up "They strive to blend in, they do not want attention drawn to them." "Very good, thank you." Kagome couldn't believe it. By trying to stand out and show how well she could do she had already made a mistake. The stumble she had made was a result of it yes, but she had already messed up by trying to do better than the others. "I'm sorry, I didn't know.." She felt humiliated. How could she have been so stupid as to think that she could ever do well? She had been paralyzed for how long? It took her months to stand on her own, and that was only a few years ago. Why did she think she could ever be on the same level as anyone else in this room? "Now that you do know what will you do with it? That is today's lesson." Kagome looked up at Dr. Simes again and noticed she wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Class dismissed." Kagome felt rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, she wanted to curl up and die. "Dr. Simes, I'm sorry that I ruined your class...if it was that horrible I-" "Listen Miss ?" "Kagome" "Miss Kagome, someone would have made that mistake if it hadn't been you. Do not panic. Practice. Blend in. I will see you tomorrow." Then Dr. Simes walked away. She said she would see me tomorrow? She wants me to come back? Kagome felt herself smile and made her way back to her things. Everyone else had already left the room so she hurried along.  
On her way out the door she heard someone call out "Kagome, wait up!" so she stopped and turned around. It was Sango. "Oh, hey Sango, some class huh?" Sango stopped once she got close and smiled at her, "Come on Kagome, you really were doing pretty good in there. Only a couple of years huh? That's cool." Kagome smiled up at her, she was being so nice to her. "Thanks Sango, I needed to hear that." Sango slung her arm around Kagome's shoulders and said "So, what are you doing now?" Kagome almost heaved a sigh of relief. She had been hoping Sango wouldn't avoid her after that incident and she had an hour and a half before her next class. "I have a break until vocal music and then theater." "Hey, me too! I guess we'll be in a lot of the same classes and all since we are both freshmen in the same department though." Kagome smiled realizing that was true. "Yeah I guess so. Anyway I think I'm gonna eat lunch in the courtyard and then head over there." Sango nodded, "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all!"   
As it turned out, Sango didn't bring a lunch with her so Kagome shared hers. They ate in silence and then finally started talking. "You aren't really from around here are you Kagome?" "Is it that obvious?" Sango nodded, only when you listen closely, you've done really well with Japanese. "Oh well I am from Japan, but I moved when I was young to the states. I lived there until recently and came back here." "Wow you've been overseas? That's cool! Did you like it there?" Kagome was a little reluctant to talk about it. She didn't want to think about home right now. "Yeah I liked it, it's different from here." Sango immediately caught on. "You miss it huh?" Kagome looked away "More than I'll admit to anyone."  
The two rode to their next class and made it there with a few minutes to spare. They were getting along so well they had lost track of time and were nearly late. They came flying into the room giggling but paid no attention to anyone as they found seats next to each other. They were in the music room and tried to quiet down as much as they could. Kagome let her hair down and was running her fingers through it and listening to Sango. Sango was in mid-sentence when she suddenly stopped, "Oh...my god! Look at him Kagome!" Kagome laughed at her friend and turned only to nearly fall out of her chair. Standing near the entrance had to be a god. He was tall, muscular and had long silver hair with little dog ears on top of his head. "I-I didn't know that hair came in that color." Kagome whispered. "What, raven black?" Sango asked. "No, silver."

Inuyasha was glad that the first half of the day was over. It looked like he would actually have to think in those classes. He knew he had gotten himself into something he would have to work at, but he would enjoy it. If it made his music better it was worth it. He met up with Miroku for lunch and not long after Kaiya came skipping up to him. She practically landed in his lap "Guess what? I've just had the best class!" He wrapped his arms around her and said "Oh yeah, what happened?" The duo completely tuned out the gagging sounds Miroku was making in the background. "I was in dance and we had to do a lot of these new moves from memory. She was testing us, you see? Anyway, I completely outdid everyone, as expected and I got special recognition from Dr. Simes. She is wonderful by the way." She paused to take a breath "Anyway, like I said, I outdid everyone and it was evident to all of the other people in the class. Then there was this girl that I guess was trying to impress all of us by showing us her stuff, and she completely ruined the last set of moves in front of everybody!" Kaia's voice had risen a few octaves and she was practically yelling. "Wow, sounds like you had a blast at some poor girl's expense." Miroku mumbled. "Oh Miroku, if she hadn't been so horrible I might have seen how someone could give her some sympathy, but really. She was bad! So then Dr. Simes pulls her up in front of everyone and asks the class what mistake she made. So, of course, I answered saying any good dancer would want to blend in when dancing in a chorus, not draw attention to themselves. And, I was right, like usual!" "Like usual." Inuyasha answered, getting bored of the story. "I swear, the gangly thing almost cried in front of us. I wont' be surprised if she never sets foot on campus again. I'm sure she'll never come back to class." She let out a mock sigh and glanced at Miroku. "That's what separates me, a professional, from idiots with hopes and dreams." That was it. Miroku grabbed his stuff and got up. "See you next class Yash" and walked away.  
Inuyasha waited for his friend to make it a distance away before he turned to Kaiya. "Kai, that wasn't very professional of you." She was busy twisting his hair around her fingers. "Hmm? What wasn't?" "You shouldn't have said that to him Kai, you know how he is." Inuyasha moved her off of his lap and stood, picking up his things. "I just wish you'd lay off of him, he's got it a lot worse than you or me right now." Kaiya stood with her hands on her hips, "You can't actually be siding with him, can you? Inuyasha its supposed to be you and me, a duo, not a trio-surely you can see that? We are the ones with the talent here. Besides we love each other." She started to move towards him and he moved back. "No Kaiya, I don't know that. Miroku was around a lot longer before you were ya know." Kaiya gasped at him and turned to run away expecting him to follow her. He didn't, he went after his friend.  
Miroku was enraged. Ever since she came around they all did what she wanted to do. They watched what she wanted, sang what she wanted. He was sick of it. Sick of this chick hanging all over his friend and treating him like crap. He was really sick of his friend doing nothing about it too. He shoved the doors to the music room open and felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Hey man, sorry about her-I don't know why she said that." Miroku was shocked. Inuyasha left her...and came after him. Maybe there was hope after all. "Sorry, but I just wasn't gonna sit there and take it like I normally do. She can't do that man." "I know, I talked to her about it. I don't think she will anymore." Miroku gave him a cynical look "Doubt it." Inuyasha punched his arm. "She does anything I say. Watch, she won't do it again." Miroku punched him back-and for once hit him. It had been a long standing game that Yash hit him and when he went back for it Yash would dodge. But...he didn't this time. Miroku looked up to see his friend staring at something and followed his line of sight. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was pulled back and she had a great smile and she was staring right back at him, not saying anything as a wonderful blush covered her face. She mouthed something, but he had no idea what it was, he was too consumed in staring. "I didn't know silence could be so powerful." That was when he heard the other girl burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? That laugh...it's so..." That was when Inuyasha shut his mouth and looked away, he tried not to listen to her laugh anymore. It had sounded so promising to him. That girl's smile, the way her eyes seemed to shine-it was all so open and free. Then it hit him, something that he had been expecting...this was it. He looked back up at the girl who was trying desperately to stop laughing and realized he wanted what she had.

Alrighty, so they have seen each other now. The big life changing event was seeing Kagome! Next chapter is a bit of payback for the bad times in dance class and much more Kagome x Inuyasha and Miroku x Sango. So again thanks to those who did review, you are the reason I keep on posting! But, because I'm not getting much feed back I'd like to do something a little different. I'm going to set an amount of reviews needed for the next chapter. Since this is the first time I'll make it low but if I get the reviews I will post the next chapter by Monday morning! I actually saw this on another story and thought it was a great idea.

**Reviews needed for next chapter: 4**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- First Impressions Part II

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sango's jaw was nearly on the floor. Sure, the one with the silver hair was gorgeous, but there was just no way that would ever happen, so she let it go. He would never go for her anyway-better not to hope for something that could  
never happen, right? Sango on the other hand couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the other one with the dark hair, and what was worse, he was staring right back at her now.

"He's looking at me Kagome, what do I do?" she whispered to Kagome. Kagome looked to the boy and back at Sango. Her face was turning a deep shade of red. That was what set her off, should couldn't help but laugh. Sango had been openly staring at this  
guy, whom she doesn't even know, and now she had gotten caught. She couldn't take her eyes off of this stranger and was asking Kagome for help. Kagome, who knew nothing about men at all, never even been kissed-how was she supposed to help? It was too funny not to laugh. But soon she saw Sango's side and tried to control her laughter.

She focused on her feet and when she thought she had it under control she looked back up and over to where the guys were. She locked eyes with him now, they were golden eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart was racing. He was looking at her with an intensity she could feel in her very being, like he was trying to stare through her, memorize every angle and line of her face. She thought she understood what he was doing, and smiled at him.

That was when she saw the look of shock on his face and that only made her smile even more-he scowled back at her. The Kagome saw another girl attach herself to this man. At first she thought he looked annoyed at this intrusion, but then he put his arm around the new girl and took his gaze away from her to look down at her. Kagome's smile faded as she too looked at the intruder, it was the girl from dance class with the bobbed hair. " Oh great, she's in here too?" she heard Sango say.

"My thoughts exactly Sango. Good thing I don't have to worry about balance in here-I'm a little better at singing than dancing." Sango turned to look at Kagome for the first time. "Oh my god, she's completely hanging all over him!"

Kagome could only nod while she watched. Of course he has a girlfriend, she thought, what guy like that wouldn't? Besides, she's a better dancer than me, she deserves him more than I do. She didn't know why, but she was still pretty upset about it. It's not like he shouldn't be doing whatever he wants with whoever he wants anyway, he's not with me. But why did it have to be her? I don't have any claim on him, I don't even know his name! Why is this upsetting me? Kagome tried to look away but found her eyes drawn back to him time and time again. More often than not he was staring right back at her, but of course whenever their eyes met, they both looked elsewhere. It was during one of these moments that Kagome was brought back to her class by the booming voice of her vocal music instructor, "Miss Higurashi! You are next, please sing the piece for us."

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't move. That girl's laughter had shocked him to the core. It was so free and full of joy. He wanted to be like that. When he saw her face it was like it was burning itself into his mind forever. He couldn't look away from her, she was beautiful. Even from this distance he could tell that there was something about her. Something in the way that she moved, in every little gesture she made-her dark eyes seemed to spark with fire. Her ebony tresses were so long and flowing, he wondered  
what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. Then she did the most amazing thing, she smiled at him. This girl didn't know him ,she had no reason to smile like that. What was she up to? Then her smile grew and it seemed that the whole room stood still. Nothing else in the world was there- just her bright smile. Everything melted away-he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there, nothing about his past or even his own name.

What the hell? How could she bewitch him like that? What was wrong with him? That was when he felt someone touching him. He didn't want to look away from this goddess divine, he wanted to stare at her forever.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings baby! Can you forgive me?" He didn't answer, he heard her but he didn't seem to care enough to make out what she said, he was too enthralled with this girl. She tugged on his shirt "Inuyasha are you listening to me?" Finally he turned to look at her. "What?" She sighed up at him "I said that I was sorry for upsetting you, do you forgive me?" she asked with a pleading face. "Yeah sure whatever." Was his response as he lifted his gaze back to the enchanting girl. She looked at him at the same time and then they both looked away.

"Well I'm glad you decided to forgive me baby, let's go sit down." She said as she led him to a close by chair. There conveniently wasn't enough room for Miroku so he had to take a seat behind them. He was instantly snapped out of his own reverie over the girl when Kaiya arrived. He slumped down into his own chair and prepared himself for class. He knew that Kaiya would want to show off her skills and tried to prepare himself for her screeching voice. She wasn't that bad he supposed, but she wasn't any good either. The professor started the class with a few introductions and then began randomly asking students to sing a specific piece of music. They had to sing without any accompaniment which did make things harder, but those with experience should be fine. He went through the list and hit several students, they all did well. The class was getting close to the end and there was only enough time for a few more students to sing. Miroku took a sidelong glance towards the girl again as he heard the name, "Miss Higurashi!" He was surprised as he saw the other girl jump a little, and then slowly stand as she made her way to the front of the room. She looked a little dazed he thought as she glanced back to her friend worriedly.

That was when her heard Kaiya snickering. "Oh Inuyasha, that's the girl I told you about from my dance class!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he turned to Kaiya. He didn't say anything as he just looked at her and then shifted his eyes back to the girl who stood at the front of the room. Miroku liked her already.

Kagome was completely taken aback, she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, she was too busy staring at this guy who had a girlfriend that was obviously in love with him. She felt so guilty for doing so. But, she couldn't worry about that now, he  
was just some guy, right? She had to focus on the moment and do her best. If she couldn't be a star dancer, maybe she could do well singing? She took the sheet music that the instructor handed her and began to sing "One Song Glory" from Rent. It was a good song  
and she was familiar with it, although it was meant for a man to sing. She cleared her throat and looked up at the rest of the class. She made a quick look about the  
room and settled on Sango, she would sing to her.

She opened her mouth and began to sing. "One song, glory, one song before I go. Glory! One song to leave behind. Find one song one last refrain glory!" and she went on, seeing Sango's shock all over her face. Kagome could only smile, this was what she was meant for. She went on and had perfect pitch throughout her song and great facial expressions.

Her throat rolls gave a few select people in the audience chills and her bravado resonated deep in the soul of one. She knew that she was doing well, but that didn't matter. She liked the song and only wanted to try and do it justice. She even made contact with every person in the room while she sang to try and judge whether or not they liked her rendition of it. They seemed to. Except for the boy with the silver hair. He was scowling again, and the girl next to him. However the one that was with them was grinning from ear to ear at her and nodding his encouragement. She smiled back to him and then looked back at Sango who looked like she was about ready to faint. When Kagome finished most of the room just watched her.

It was pretty amazing that such a girl could belt out a song like that. She couldn't just sing, she had feeling when she did it-she could make you feel when she sang like that. She handed the sheet music back to the instructor who stood grinning like an idiot at her.

"Very good Miss Higurashi, very good." Kagome made her way back to her seat and stole another glance at the boy with silver hair but he wasn't looking at her, he was too busy glaring at the floor now. She shrugged it off and sat down with Sango.

"So what did you think?" Sango was a little speechless "That…that was just…amazing Kagome. Where did you learn to sing like that?" she asked. Kagome smiled a sad smile thinking back to those times-even then after she lost most of her family she still had  
Kikyo. But now… "It was a long time ago. But did you like it?" Sango playfully punched her in the arm, "Did I like it? Kagome you were great up there. Not just your voice, it was the way you sang it. I think I have a new favorite song now!" Kagome just laughed at her, ignoring the buzz the rest of the class was making about how great she was, how some of the other people already decided to hate her and how they felt  
bad for the person to follow her up to sing.

The instructor, Mr. Crane announced, "Alright we only have time for one more. Kaiya Moore? Can you please come up and sing?" He asked, not even looking up from  
his papers to see who was coming. Miroku could hardly contain himself as he sat enjoying this moment of bliss. That Higurashi girl had talent, and she loved to sing-he could see it, anyone could. Once she had opened her mouth Kaiya hadn't said a word. She just sat there steaming over how well she could sing. Now the best part was that she had to follow-she would perform horribly in comparison.

"Wish me luck baby!" she said to Inuyasha who looked up long enough to nod at her. Kaiya made her way to the front of the room making sure to swing her hips so that everyone in the room could see her form.

Kagome had to feel a little insecure right? After all, Kaiya was gorgeous and she wasn't  
anything special. Kaiya seemed to read her thoughts as she looked right at her and sneered.

"I'm ready Mr. Crane she said batting her eyes at him with a smile." "Here you are go ahead." Kaiya looked back to the room and surveyed it as if it was her own personal kingdom and all those in it were her subjects. Miroku was looking right at her, unblinking as if he didn't want to miss a minute of it. Kaiya decided he was just in awe of her beauty. Inuyasha was also staring at her…she thought. His eyes looked a little glazed really. Anyway, the fact was that she was better than that Higurashi girl and would show them all just that. She lifted her head and began to sing. She started out well. But soon she was flat and it was clear to all that she wasn't good at reading sheet music as she  
didn't sing the right notes part of the time. When she finished there was a collective sigh about the room-she thought it was because her performance brought them such peace. She looked to Inuyasha who was frowning-that must be because he was jealous of all the other men looking at her now. Miroku was practically laughing-she couldn't figure that one out at all. She handed the music back and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Well? How'd I do?" she asked him playfully.

"Huh? Oh you did fine Kai." He answered finally looking at her. "Oh yeah, you did great Kai! I don't think I'll ever forget that performance in my life." Miroku said.

Kagome didn't think much of the way the girl swaggered up to the front of the room but she tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. She might sing well too after all. Well, she didn't. It was clear that she had some training, but evidently not enough to make a  
difference. That girl belonged in the chorus line of any stage performance. Kagome hoped that she would never have to hear her sing on her own again.

When she looked back over to the silver haired boy to gain his reaction he was speaking with her and Kagome happened to catch her eye. She had been caught checking out  
someone else's boyfriend by their girlfriend. Great. Kaiya rolled her eyes at Kagome and proceeded to kiss Inuyasha as if she were marking him. Kagome felt something starting to blossom deep inside and had to look away. It was like she was being stabbed in the gut but she was on fire at the same time. She had no idea what that was about, so she tried to ignore it. Within moments the class was dismissed and Sango and Kagome gathered their things to go to their next class which luckily wasn't far.   
As they were walking and laughing about how ironic it was that Kagome made an idiot out of herself in dance and then proved her worth in vocal music they heard  
someone coming up behind them.

"Hey!" The man of Sango's dreams chimed in. They both stopped to look at him. Once Kagome saw who it was she looked at Sango for her reaction-when she saw that Sango was completely at a loss she took pity on her. "Hey, I'm Kagome and your are?" she said extending her hand to him.

"Oh hey yeah, I'm Miroku." He said leaning down to kiss her hand. Before he could she slipped it out of his grasp and gestured to Sango, "This is my friend Sango." Sango and Miroku's eyes met and he took her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sango." And kissed it. Sango looked like she was in heaven.

Then he ruined it. "I wonder if you would do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango's eyes turned into slits as she jerked her hand away from him and slapped him. Kagome gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth to try and stop from laughing.

"I deserved that, I really did-I just couldn't help myself. Please forgive me Sango." Sango sighed, "Try to help yourself in the future." With that she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her along beside her. But, Miroku wouldn't give up that easily. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel and wasn't about to let it go out so easily. "Hey" he said catching up to Sango's side "I was wondering if you two might be going to theater next, since you are headed that direction?"

Kagome leaned around Sango, "Yup, we sure are" she said, trying lose some of the tension that arose from Miroku's overly friendly gesture. "Well so am I, mind if I sit with you all?" Before Sango could answer Kagome chimed in again, "No not at all." He gave her a friendly smile of thanks back and then began to work on Sango some more. "So Sango what classes are you taking?" Sango looked at him wearily "Psych 101, Dance, Vocal music and Theater" she answered. "Dance huh? Do you like it so far?" Sango wanted to scream that this was ridiculous, there was no reason for him to keep hitting on her, but she couldn't get the words out. He was being so nice to her. "Yeah I do, except for this one girl anyway."

That was Kagome's cue, "Oh don't bring that up please Sango!" Sango only grinned wickedly back at her as if to say it's 'payback time'-"Yeah, well Kagome made a tiny mistake and this one girl seemed to be gloating over it." Miroku nodded, "I heard about that." Kagome gaped at him "How did you hear? Is it all over campus already?" she felt humiliated.

Miroku sought to reassure her, after all she was being very kind to him thus far. "Oh no nothing like that. I think I know the girl you're talking about. Her name is Kaiya, she's dating my best friend Inuyasha." He made sure to watch closely for any reaction from Kagome at mention of his name and was rewarded well. She faltered in her step and looked at him in alarm "Inuyasha? So that's his name." More to herself than anyone else.

"How long have they been together?" she asked quickly.

"Oh several months, not quite a year really. Honestly I don't see what he likes about her-she's pretty obvious isn't she?" Kagome gave him a quick smile and agreed, "Yeah, I guess she is." Sango observed the conversation closely. He must have noticed that Kagome liked this Inuyasha, and he must not like Kaiya. Maybe that is why he came to talk with us; to try and see if there was any hope between them.

The trio continued along the hall into the theater and took three seats near the front together. Miroku was an observant person and saw Kagome tense when Inuyasha and Kaiya walked in. He casually waved to Inuyasha as he took his seat in between the girls and put his arms around them both with a grin. Both girls laughed at him while Sango punched him in his side. Inuyasha had to laugh at that, but why the hell was he sitting there? He didn't know that girl, did he? Suddenly he found himself walking directly to him with his rage boiling inside of him.

"Hey Roku, what do you think you're doing?" His voice was a little bit more harsh than he had intended it to be, but Miroku didn't let it bother him, he had expected it. "I'm just getting to know my new friends is all. This is the beautiful Sango and this is the enchanting Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes locked and he stared at her while he answered Miroku. "Come on man-sit with us." Miroku saw this and answered nonchalantly, "I could say the same to you-but you won't. I think the view will be better from here Yash." Inuyasha looked back at him, "Keh whatever, cya after class then." And walked away. Kagome's eyes followed him back to his seat and inadvertently caught Kaia's attention again. Once she saw her she quickly turned back to the front. "Don't worry about him, he's really a good guy once you get to know him." "Well if that is how he normally is I'd hate to see him on a bad day." Miroku hooted with laughter and slapped his leg, "Yeah I bet you would!"  
Kaiya on the other hand was furious with her Inuyasha. He wasn't giving her nearly enough attention and it was starting to grate on her nerves. She had seen Kagome looking at him many times during music and now again in theater? She had to put a stop to that right now.

"Inuyasha, what were you doing talking to that girl?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Hmm?" was all he said. She followed his line of sight back to Kagome. He was staring at her…what? What did he think he was doing. Inuyasha loved her, not some idiot that had no talent.

"Inuyasha look at me! What were you doing talking with that girl?" "I was just making sure that Miroku didn't pull any moves on her is all." He answered a little too honestly.

"Why would you care what Miroku does to her? You don't know anything about her, she's an idiot and she isn't your girlfriend!" she fumed. "Look Kaiya, nothing is going on okay? I just wanted to make sure Miroku was okay. Now let's see how much you can do in drama okay?" he tried to diffuse her anger, he knew it would work. Any personal praise you give her automatically makes her forget whatever it was she was talking about.

"Yeah, you're right. I will be great! I'll get every lead female  
role and you'll get every lead male role! It will be wonderful. The best part is that we won't have to act that much because we are already in love!" she said while wrapping his hair around her fingers again. "Yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he watched Kagome talking  
with Miroku and Sango. Kagome…that was a nice name.


End file.
